


Welcome to the Spirit World

by Casmiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Series AU, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmiko/pseuds/Casmiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami enter the spirit world to enjoy their vacation. However, danger looms ahead of them as the spirit world is filled with both good and bad spirits. Will the two be able to face their upcoming challenges while figuring out their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home of the beautiful and weird...

Nearing the portal, Asami and Korra hold hands. A small zap of electricity transmits between the two girls when they touch and their bodies hum with excitement. They climb the vines and enter the spirit portals together. Nervous, Korra turns to Asami and they smile, feeling the world around them shift and change.

They are in the spirit world.

Spirits dance around the two and the beauty distracts Asami. Korra smiles and turns as she says,

"Welcome to the spirit world, home of the beautiful and weird."

Asami takes it all in, looking at the purple and teal flowers beneath her feet and the blue shard like mountains stretching in front of her. She sees twisted trees stretching toward the ever-blue sky and she is speechless.

Korra smiles and tows Asami into the flower beds. Asami laughs as countless flower spirits fly upward and dance in the sky.

Once in the middle of the flowers, Asami pauses and lets go of Korra's hand. The Avatar twists around, surprised at how much she already misses not touching Asami.

"Is something wrong?" Korra asks.

Asami shakes her head no and sighs.

"Just a lot more beautiful than I could have imagined. You know, I was always kinda jealous when the others traveled here without me. Course I wouldn't have been much help with fighting Unalaq, but still."

"You wouldn't have wanted to have been here then anyways," Korra laughs. "My uncle was totally a downer, making all the spirits seem off."

"So true, I'm glad I waited."

Korra walks back to Asami and holds out her hand. "Now come on, I've got someone I want you to meet."

"In the spirit world?" Asami questions.

Korra smiles. "Yeah, he's an old friend. I think you'll like him."

With that, Asami gladly takes Korra's hand, ignoring the zap of electricity, and follows her.


	2. I'd like you to meet...

Walking at a steady pace, the two women travel through the spirit world, passing glittering mountains, buzzing trees that vibrate when you approach, and lilly pads as tall as a house. Asami is captivated by each new area that they pass, but she always returns her gaze to Korra. Korra focuses on which direction they go but she herself gets distracted and catches Asami's eye every once and a while.

The two are quiet, yet they relish in the silence, enjoying each other's company. As time passes, Asami's attention focuses more on Korra. She thinks about her amazing "friend" and how she is so lucky to have found her. It was an unlikely happenstance she thinks, acknowledging that if she didn't run over Mako, she wouldn't have gotten to know Korra. Heck, without Mako, she wouldn't have been apart of Team Avatar at all. Asami smiles and notes that she should thank him for that one of these days.

Noticing her smile, Korra interrupts the silence, "Ok, you're driving me nuts! What are you thinking about?"

Asami laughs. "If you aren't going to tell me who we're about to meet, then I'm not sharing any of my secrets!"

"Oh, that is totally not fair!"

"Oh? And why is that not fair?"

Korra halts her progress to think it over. Her face frowns in frustration and Asami notices how adorable she looks. "Well you see," Korra replies. "Your secret is like a hundred times more important than mine."

"And how's that?"

Korra's confidence returns as she concretes her argument, "Well because you're about to find out my whole secret, but I'll never hear exactly what you were thinking about."

Asami nods and takes a step closer to Korra, "And that bugs you, Avatar?"

Korra takes a slight step forward. "Well yeah, if I am to keep the balance of this world, I have to know all your secrets, Ms. Sato."

A few feet in front of them, an elderly man clears his throat. The two women instantly separate and blush.

Appearing before them is Iroh, Zuko's uncle. Iroh is dressed in his green robed outfit and he carries a filled basket. Korra rushes to Iroh, saying his name in excitement as she hugs him.

Iroh chuckles, "Korra, so nice to see you again."

Korra lets go of Iroh and motions to Asami who approaches. "Asami, I'd like you to meet Iroh. Fire Lord Zuko's uncle and an old friend of mine."

Asami offers her hand and Iroh takes it, shaking it warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Asami says.

"I am always happy to meet a friend of the Avatar. She always manages to find such great company."

Asami smiles while Korra says, "Iroh helped me several times when I came to the spirit world so I thought he could recommend some places for us to visit."

"You two planning to stay for long?"

Asami replies first, "About a week. After that, we'll need to go back to help expand Republic City."

Iroh nods, "Ah yes. There have been numerous rumors of a new spirit portal. You've made great changes to the world Avatar Korra. Aang would be proud."

Asami touches Korra's shoulder while Iroh motions to a nearby hill. "Join me, my young friends. We can eat while you tell me of your adventures."

Korra and Asami look to each other for a moment before turning to Iroh. "Sounds perfect."


	3. A nice cup of tea...

Asami and Korra sit next to Iroh as he lays out his basket full of treats. He places Avatar Wan's teapot onto the blanket and gives the girls each a cup.

"I should have known you'd bring tea," Korra states.

Iroh picks up the tea pot and pours some fresh green tea into their cups. "Well of course. They say tea is the glue that keeps friends together."

Asami sips her cup and looks to Iroh. "Did you know you were going to find us?"

Iroh pours himself some tea and puts the pot down. "One can never know for certain, but I hoped I would see my young travelers soon."

As Iroh reaches into his basket to get some chocolate mousse squares, a flock of spirits in the shapes of elongated jellyfish fly over the two. Korra examines them, while Asami simply stares longingly at Korra. Korra turns back to Iroh before stating, "They all seem so peaceful. Much better than the last time I came here looking for help."

Iroh agrees, "Yes. Most spirits are delighted by the addition of the new portal, but others are cautious."

Korra puts down her tea. "Oh?"

Iroh holds out his hand and a jellyfish spirit rubs against it before moving onward. "Spirits are loving and warm creatures, but if exposed to bad energy, they can become fierce and aggressive. Many wonder with the new spirit portal, if the bad energy from Republic City will creep in this world and change it."

"Well I'll be here to try and stop that from happening."

Iroh smiles at her. "Of course Korra. No one doubts you."

The jellyfish spirits ascend into the sky where they are joined by several others. Soon the sky dances with the spirits. The sight is magnificent and can only be compared to the aurora spectacle seen at the northern and southern poles. The two girls look to the sky while Iroh laughs. "Looks as though several spirits like the change that has occurred." Asami agrees, "I know I do."

The three continue to talk, but before long, the sky turns dark with a night breeze blowing through the land. Iroh stands and gathers his things. "I suggest finding a warm camp my young friends. There are so many wonders of the spirit world to see, but I highly suggest visiting the Mountains of Pinyin and the Rabu Springs. They are my favorite places here."

Korra stands, handing her cup to Iroh. "Thank you Iroh."

Asami stands as well and holds her cup out for Iroh to take.

"It is always a pleasure. And it was very nice to meet you Asami."

"You too. Thank you for the tea."

With that, Iroh turns and walks away, waving as he goes. Within a few moments, he disappears into the distance and Asami and Korra are alone once again.

Asami turns to Korra first, "He was amazing. Thank you for introducing me."

"No problem. I'm glad we found him."

The two stare at each other for a moment before Korra blushes and turns away. "So he was saying something about making a camp?"

Asami chuckles, "Yeah he did mention that. Where to Avatar?"

Korra stands up straight and squares her shoulders, talking in an official voice, "Well I think I spot a nice clear area down there in that meadow. Will that be alright for you Ms. Sato?"

Asami inches closer. "Oh you don't have to be so formal Madame Avatar. You can call me Asami."

Korra holds out her hand. "Alright then Ms. Asami, your campsite awaits."

Asami claps her hand onto Korras and the two descend the hill, into the meadow below.


	4. And then they were alone...

In a meadow of blue grass and red flowers, Korra and Asami take out their sleeping bags from their packs and lie them down. Giant lilly pads can be seen in the distance with spirits dancing on top of them, but with the sky darkening, the spirits start to relax and find a place to sleep themselves. Even the dancing spirits in the sky calm, leaving just a few green and orange streaks across the midnight blue.

Korra dashes around the meadow, straightening her bedroll, making a ridge around them to protect them from spirits while still leaving the ceiling open to view the night sky, and making a fire with some material that she brought with her. Asami simply sits down on her bed and watches Korra, internally laughing at how nervous she is.

"You alright?"

Korra straightens, diverting her attention from her small fire and instead to the beautiful woman sitting next to her.

"Yeah of course. Totally cool."

As she says the word "cool" fire shoots up and engulfs all the material she was holding. Korra jumps up, shocked from the fire explosion in her hand and Asami bursts into laughter.

"Not funny!" Korra says, but as she speaks, she smiles herself.

"Sit down and let me see your hand," Asami demands.

Korra frowns but obeys, sitting on her bedroll and scooting close to Asami. Asami touches Korra's hand and examines the red mark. The two try to ignore the electricity that hums between them.

"I think you'll survive," Asami says.

Korra swallows loudly and moves back from Asami. "God, you make me so dang nervous."

Asami takes her opportunity to strike. She leans forward, inching close to Korra. "And why's that?"

Korra clears her throat, "Because you are so beautiful."

Asami instantly blushes and Korra takes her opportunity. Korra leans up, placing a stray hair behind Asami's ear, and gently kisses her.

The kiss is soft, and it catches Asami off guard. She didn't expect Korra to make the first move, but now that she has, she is filled with excitement. She leans into Korra and the kiss develops. Its transforms, but only for a few seconds before Korra breaks away.

"I'm so sorry. I should have waited or asked your permission or -"

With a twinkle in her eye, Asami shakes her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I was about to do the same thing, you just beat me to it."

Hearing Asami's confirmation that she didn't do anything wrong makes Korra's heart jump. She smiles so wide that Asami laughs, "You are adorable."

Korra jumps to her feet. "Well thank you Ms. Asami. Now, can I offer you any of the spirit world's fine cuisines? I got flaming fish, roasted fish, or sautéed fish."

Asami leans back onto her bedroll, looking to the sky as she ponders her vast options.

"I think I'll go with the roasted fish."

"Wonderful choice," Korra says as she goes into her pack to get two tied and salted fish.

She stands and bows. "I'll be right back with your order."

With a smile, Korra turns to leave as she needs to find some sticks to skewer the fishes with. Asami breathes a deep sigh and relaxes on her bed. She looks to the sky and her mind wanders, thinking about the beautiful day she had and how much she already craves for more.

With the night deepening and the two girls finding peace, a dark spirit slithers its way down the meadow, toward a daydreaming Asami.


	5. And then she was alone...

A dark spirit in the shape of a snake slithers toward the encampment. The spirit senses the Avatar's energy and knows that this is its time to strike. It cuts in and out of flowers, making little sound as it nears the ridge that the Avatar built. Although, the spirit pauses for a moment as another voice speaks, "Korra! Did you hear something?"

The spirit senses the area and feels another energy life form radiate near him. The spirit then realizes that its a young human who seems to be with the Avatar.

The Avatar is currently distracted, having a battle with a squirrel spirit over a small stick that she wants. She looks back to Asami. "Didn't hear anything. Hold on, I'll be right over after this stupid guy gives me this stick!"

The squirrel spirit makes a "hmph" sound and lets go of the stick. The spirit talks in a small, but stern voice, "I ain't no dumb spirit. You are Avatar. Creating all these portals for more stinking humans to enter our world."

The Avatar argues back but the snake spirit focuses on the girl beside him. Its odd that she could have heard him when he didn't even sense her in the first place. Most humans are dumb logs who can't sense a thing. He double checks the Avatar to find her completely distracted by the squirrel before turning to the human. Maybe if she can sense spirits, then she could be of some use to him. The spirit grins and strikes.

Asami had felt odd for the past few minutes, so when the dark snake shaped creature lurched out from the meadow, she wasn't completely surprised. Jumping up, she dodged the first attack, but the snake was quick to react, almost gliding in the air as it attacked.

"Korra!" Asami cries, instantly alerting Korra of danger.

Dropping the fish and paying no attention to the squirrel, she twists around to find Asami being attacked by a snake-like spirit. The snake has wrapped itself around Asami's feet, sending her flying backward onto the hard ground.

Korra bursts into action, attempting to lunge herself toward the spirit using air bending, but before she can even leave the ground, the squirrel spirit has taken ahold of her. Ok, it's hard to call it a squirrel spirit any longer as it has grown, shifted, and transformed into a massive rodent spirit that has the Avatar securely held.

Opening his mouth, the rodent-like spirit shouts, "We are not done with our conversation yet Avatar! Your friend can wait!"

Furious, Korra closes her eyes and activates her Avatar State. The rodent is tossed aside quickly with air bending and Korra lands firmly on her feet. She is about to let fire engulf the rodent, but Asami's scream for help interrupts her train of thought. Korra turns in time to see Asami smacked against the ground, sending her unconscious, and carried off into the sky by the snake creature. Feeling crazed, she uses fire to rocket herself toward the snake, but before she can travel far, the tail of the rodent catches her feet, smacking Korra down onto the ground.

"No!" Korra shouts.

She spins in a circle and creates a fierce ring of fire, momentarily ridding herself of all spirits. She prepares for the rodent to attack her once again, but no further attacks come. Korra lets the fire cool to find that all spirits have vanished from around her.

"Well come on then," Korra yells. "Attack already! What're you waiting for?"

Again, the Avatar is only met with silence. A moment passes before she breathes and turns to the sky. She searches for Asami, but she is no where to be found. Not a glimmer or a spark of light to trace. All that remains is the dark blue empty sky above her and the cold red flowers beneath her feet.

Korra is alone.


	6. Fading consciousness...

Black.

Pain.

Sharp pain.

A dizzy floating sensation?

"I feel as though I am flying," was the first conscious thought that Asami could muster.

She felt pain around her body, specifically intense jabs around her ankles, which kept her at the edges of her consciousness.

Flying.

Pain.

Korra.

"Korra." She kept repeating the word around in her head, afraid that it would slip through the cracks in her mind.

"I need to get back to Korra."

With that thought, she tried to assess her body. There was a tight rope like feeling around her torso and legs, along with a strong grip sensation around her ankles and feet. She didn't like the numb feeling her feet gave off, but she tried to ignore it. She then focused on the dizzy sensation. She was right in the fact that it felt like she was flying as wind ruffled her hair and echoed through her ears.

"Ok," she thought. "Now where is Korra?"

She tried to recall what happened to her before falling into darkness, but little information came.

"I was... We were... Meadow. We were in a meadow..."

Her thoughts ran into each other as whatever held her moved in a jarring downward spiral, sending her thoughts into a dizzy array.

"Meadow."

"Korra."

"Kiss." That was it.

Asami's whole body hummed with confirmation that she was remembering correctly. I mean, how could she forget that huge detail? She felt foolish for not remembering that important fact sooner.

As her thoughts began to become more coherent and her body ached less, she decided it was time to see where she was. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to see dazzling colors soar past her. Blues, reds, greens... Oranges that sparkled with violet and pink hues. Soon the colors turned to shapes as her eyes began to focus. She could see that they were passing mountains and beautiful trees that she felt could never be described in words. She was awe-struck, until she saw/remembered why she was seeing all of these colors. The snake. The snake spirit had taken her and now they were traveling to some unknown location.

For the first time, Asami tried to move. She tried to determine how much she could move her arms and legs, but before long, the spirit realized she was awake and decided to dive down quickly into countless amounts of twists and turns that jerked and threw Asami around like a rag doll.

Within moments, her thoughts became indecipherable until -

Black.


	7. Connections...

Stuffing their equipment into her bag as she runs, Korra dashes through the meadow and up the long hill. She slings her backpack onto her back and quickens her pace, using air bending to lunge herself forward. Occasionally she looks to the sky, trying to catch even a faint glimmer of hope, but Asami is no where to be found.

Her pace increases, but after a couple of minutes of running, she finds herself in a dense bamboo forest. The forest slows her movement, making Korra even more impatient and furious. She lashes out at the bamboo, but its resilient and it slams back into her. She trips over herself momentarily and falls backward into a small grove cleared of all bamboo.

"Bamboo is such a funny plant. No matter how you try to break it, it will always come back with great fury."

Started by the voice, Korra jumps to her feet. She looks into the dimly lit grove to find Iroh sitting crossed legged on the ground.

Talking a little fast, Korra spits out the words, "Iroh? What the hell are you doing here? How do you keep finding me?"

Iroh motions to the ground. "It is not I who keeps finding you. You are the one who has called me here, so why don't you sit."

Korra looks up to the sky through the small opening of the grove before looking back to the old man.

"No. I can't. I gotta keep moving. A... A spirit took Asami and it's my fault. I gotta get her back."

"Korra please. Just sit."

"You don't understand! Asami cannot get hurt and I cannot just sit here while that is even a possibility."

Without saying a word, Iroh looks to the frantic Korra and motions again to the ground. Korra takes a moment and sighs, defeated. She walks a few steps over and sits cross legged in front of the man. Korra bows her head in shame and for a few moments, they sit in silence.

Iroh is the first to break the silence with a question, "What does Asami mean to you?"

Shocked, Korra looks up and stammers, "Uh -"

"Do you have a strong connection to her?"

"Well yeah -"

"Then you only need to concentrate to find her."

Iroh smiles and continues, "You see, Avatar Aang developed strong ties to Zuko which led him and I to becoming friends. Zuko and Aang visited my tea shop quite frequently after the war and through the years, we formed a strong connection. This same connection is what allows you and I to continually find each other Korra. No matter what, these ties are so strong between souls that they cannot be broken, even by death."

Korra nods, understanding her old friend.

"So to find her, all I need to do is focus on Asami and I's connection."

Iroh stands. "Depending on how far she has traveled, it may be quite difficult, but if anyone is capable, then I believe you are Korra."

Walking past Korra, Iroh touches her shoulder and they connect.

"Goodbye Korra and good luck."

Korra smiles. "Thank you."

While Iroh disappears into the bamboo behind her, Korra focuses. She breathes in and out, putting her fists together in front of her and thinking one thought:

"Asami."


	8. Fighting the entanglement...

Black.

Pain.

Dragged.

"I am being dragged." Asami's thoughts become coherent quickly this time as she opens her eyes to see that she is being dragged across a bumpy and slimy surface. Her feet were still tied up and numb, but besides that, most of her body was free. She saw that the snake spirit was pulling her along a vine growth where vines covered the ground and dangled from the huge trees above her. The snake slowed, entering an immense tree trunk that looked like it was carved out with water. Vines covered the tree, carpeting both the ceiling and floor.

The spirit thought of the tiring trip he made because of the human and was glad it was over. He slithered until completely inside his home, looking down at the human who stared furiously at him. The spirit internally chastised himself for letting her wake up, but they were here now so there was little he could do about it. With a quick twist of his tail the spirit let go of the human, sending her flying into the cobweb of vines hanging from the ceiling.

The vines, electrified with energy, snapped and caught Asami, not allowing her to move as the more she tried to get free, the more tangled she became. With a huff, Asami relaxed her muscles, defeated. She looked around though, and further examined the snake spirit. He was mostly blue except for a red line of fur leading all the way down his back. In fact, at a closer examination, she determined that he wasn't a snake at all, but a thin dragon. He had a two long gold eyebrows that danced in the wind and his mouth/beak was blue in contrast to his red eyes.

Asami stared him down for a beat until the spirit spoke, "I would have thought you'd scream for help by now."

Asami sneered, "What's the point? We're a thousand miles away from Korra by now and I doubt any of the spirits around here would help me much."

The dragon danced across the vines.

"Smart... For a human."

Ignoring his comment, Asami examined the tree further, seeing how all the vines interlocked and connected. She remembered that Korra could track people by locating their spiritual energies and she hopped that she could do the same in the spirit world.

Hearing a humming sound in her ears, Asami turns to find the dragon in close proximity to her, circling her vine prison.

The spirit purrs while talking, "So interesting for a human. Smart and thoughtful. No wonder the Avatar is so fond of you."

"What do you want with Korra?"

"Only a moment of her time. She's changed our world and I believe she should answer for it. You know, a lot of us don't like what she's done."

While talking, dark spirits start to gather at the roots of the vines that lead into the tree. Most of the spirits are small, but soon enough they join together, forming elongated reptilian-like creatures. The dark spirits gnash their teeth at Asami, screaming at her. Asami's blood pounds, but she tries to keep a level head. "They need her," Asami thinks. "They need her to get to Korra. And that's who she needs to worry about, not her own safety."

Looking at the dragon dead in the eye, Asami speaks clearly, "It wasn't Korra's fault. Kuvira was the one who unleashed the energy to create the portal. Korra only stopped it from destroying everything."

The dragon danced toward Asami and quieted his dark spirits with a flick of his tail.

"Ah the human is right. It is both Kuvira and Korra's fault for this and they both shall pay."

"No you can't!" Asami shouts as she struggles to get free of her prison.

The dragon, only inches from her face, grins. He flicks his tail upward again and the vines seize Asami in a tight grip, knocking the air from her lungs. The dark spirits near the edge of the tree start to move in a rhythmic fashion, chanting with their shouts and cries.

Asami gasps for air as she tries to fight against the vines when suddenly she feels a brief flash of warmth inside of her. The warmth vanishes just as quickly as it came though, only leaving her with a single thought:

"Korra."


	9. Following the entanglement...

Korra sits in the bamboo for what feels like an eternity without anything happening.

She huffs and opens her eyes, looking to the sky and talking to herself, "Come on, it shouldn't be this hard."

She takes a deep breath and tries again, focusing on Asami. She thinks of Asami's kindness and loving nature, reminiscing fondly about how she cared for her when she was injured. She pictures the scene, one where Asami pins her hat onto her and lets her know that she is always going to be there for her.

At that moment, she feels a sharp pull in her chest, almost as if Asami had grabbed her and yanked Korra toward her. Startled by the sensation, Korra opens her eyes to find that she is no longer in the bamboo forest. She is now on top of a cylinder rock platform, hundreds of feet off the ground. Her whole body buzzes with electricity and Korra knows that this is how she is going to find Asami.

Refocusing, Korra breathes and starts again. Asami she thinks, not your typical girl. She pictures the countless occasions that they spent together: flying past Mako and Bolin on the racetrack, being trapped together on the airship leading to that awful Earth Queen, and fighting off Kuvira's henchmen in order to rescue Wu. Korra pictures each scenario, imagining the fine details that happened and how much she admires Asami for her bravery, strength, and intelligence.

Like before, Korra suddenly feels the tug in her chest, but instead of opening her eyes and breaking the connection, she lets it pull her. She feels her body and spirit soar, just like her memories do. She flies faster with each passing thought: Asami getting tea for her and talking to her whenever she felt down, Asami putting her life on the line to defeat Kuvira's mecha suit, Asami kissing her...

The tugging sensation in her chest stops along with the feeling of wind passing through Korra's hair. Exhaling, she opens her eyes to see a huge tree in front of her. The tree looks to have been carved out by some unknown force and near the edges of it stand several dark spirits. Korra can barely see further than that, but it looks like the snake spirit is there, circling some tightly woven vines in the tree.

Korra knows Asami is in there, so taking a firm step forward, Korra approaches the tree and the spirits that await her.


	10. By what name should I call you...

The minute that the Avatar arrives, the dragon and his fellow dark spirits sense her energy. Taunting the young human was fun, but he is ready to finally talk to the Avatar about her mistakes. He turns to see the Avatar walking slowly up to the tree. She makes no fierce advances toward him or the dark spirits that blocks her way, she only strides forward. However, even though she doesn't attack, the spirits could feel her power as her Avatar spirit emanated sheer strength with each step that she took.

Walking toward the tree, Korra contains her anger. She glances at Asami to check to see if she is alright and thankfully, she seems to be. Korra almost lets out a huge sigh of relief as she sees Asami breathing and looking at her. She can't talk or move as she is entangled in spirit vines, but she's alive.

After confirming that Asami is alright, Korra focuses her attention on the small army of spirits that stand in front of her. With Asami captured, she didn't want to engage the spirits, but she also knew that if talking didn't work, there was little she could do to stop a fight from breaking out.

Just shy of a few feet, the snake spirit (which Korra noted looked more like a dragon in this light) glides toward her.

"Thank you for joining us Avatar," The spirit purrs.

Korra stops and addresses the dragon, "Well I couldn't decline a meeting with you after you took my friend."

"Ah yes, the human. Only a means to get your attention I assure you."

"Well I am yours. But before we talk, I would like you to release Asami."

The dragon hovers for a moment, "But she is our honored guest and as you can tell, she is quite comfortable."

As the spirit says the word "comfortable" his tail flips, making the vines tighten their hold around Asami. Korra instantly goes rigid as a short noise of pain escapes Asami's lips. The dragon's grin widens when he sees the self-restraint that the Avatar is making.

He dares to creep even closer to her as he talks, "Now with that sorted, shall we go into my home and discuss some things my young Avatar?"

"I would love to."

The dragon spirit, satisfied with her response, glides high into the air and circles back into the tree. As he flies in, he carves a path through the dark spirits for Korra to follow. The spirits gnash their teeth as the Avatar passes them, but they are obedient to their master so they make no movement toward her. Korra notes this as she pays little attention to the spirits, focusing on the dragon while making occasional glances to Asami.

Asami watches both Korra and the spirit walk into the tree. Wishing for a way to get out, she squirms, but is again only met with more vines restraining her. Korra glances at her and they meet eyes, instantly making Asami regret trying to escape. She can see the pain she is bringing Korra by being captured and hurt, so she relaxes her muscles and surrenders, hoping to ease Korra's pain.

The dragon stops in the middle of his tree and flips around to face the Avatar. He is pleased with himself for how much control he has over her. He didn't realize that the Avatar cared so much for this human until now. His satisfaction in kidnapping the human fills him with power. He is going make the Avatar pay for her mistakes.

Following the spirit's example, Korra stops in the middle of the vine covered tree. She quickly examines everything, from the vines to the eyebrows of the dragon before speaking,

"I apologize for not asking earlier, but by what name should I call you?"

The spirit replies slowly, "Azure," drawing out his name.

"Azure? I've heard of you -"

"Well I would hope so. I've helped guard this world for centuries."

Beginning to understand, Korra counters, "So you're upset with the recent changes that have occurred."

Azure dances about his home, almost growing as he talks. "You are quite quick I see."

Azure stops his movement and levels to the Avatar. "Yes of course I am upset. How are we to protect our world while you continue to open and create new portals?"

"Protect your world from what?"

"Humans of course!" The spirit spits out his words as he is disgusted by the question.

"Humans are destructive, vile creatures. They've harvested vines and used them to kill each other. Even you, the Avatar, have asked us to fight in your wars. How could you even think about adding another portal between our two worlds. We should remain separate."

With Azure's emotions escalating, the dark spirits outside the tree jump in fury while the vines tighten around Asami. Another short shriek of pain escapes Asami and Korra has had it. With one firm step forward, she creates a small quake that rumbles the ground across the valley, quieting the spirits immediately.

"Enough!" She yells.

Azure coils his body for action, but Korra ignores it.

"I understand your fear, but as the Avatar, I promise you that the humans will not harm your world."

"And how can you promise such things young Avatar?" Azure snaps.

"Because -"

"No matter what you say, you cannot ensure the safety of the spirits. All you care about is your filthy humans."

Asami's scream ends the argument as the vines tighten from Azure's silent command.

Without a second thought, Korra bursts into action. She unleashes two swift blades of fire the cut the vines holding Asami within seconds. The vines try to seize her falling body, but Korra is too quick. Using air bending, she lunges toward Asami and catches her mid-air.

They land a second later and for just a moment, they are alone in their own universe, holding each other.

However, the moment ends too quickly as Korra senses the onslaught of spirits rushing toward her.


	11. I am okay...

Korra didn't need to hear the screeching of the spirits to know that they were almost on top of her as she could simply feel their furious energy. The rage invaded her as well. It dripped into her veins and mind with each passing thought of them torturing and hurting Asami.

In this fury, Korra activates the Avatar State and while still holding Asami, creates a circle of air around them. The dark spirits recoil for a moment, but Korra's rage only makes them stronger and they try to break through the fierce air current.

Asami can feel the anger rolling off Korra as she activates the Avatar State. She sees that Korra is winning by pushing the spirits back with air bending, but she knows that this is the wrong way to solve this conflict. Azure was right. He may have tortured her, but he did have valid points. Valid issues that Korra needed to hear with a calm and clear mind. Korra's body tenses as she pushes the spirits back even further, but Asami will not have it anymore. She lifts her hand to Korra's face, gently touching her.

"Korra, please calm down. It's okay. I am okay."

Feeling her touch, Korra looks down to Asami in bewilderment. How could she say that she was okay? She was tortured! These spirits kidnapped her and tortured her!

Not waiting for a response, Asami continues, "Azure's concerns are valid Korra. You need to calm down and talk. I am okay."

With each word that Asami speaks, Korra can feel her calm energy seeping into her body, extinguishing the fire that was burning so fiercely just moments before. Korra looks to the spirits who seem to be calming as well and she takes a breath. The air settles in the tree and after landing on the ground, Korra closes her eyes, deactivating the Avatar State.

Unsure of what to do, the spirits stop in their pursuit. They look to Azure who hovers in front, examining the Avatar who seems to be communicating silently with the human. After a moment, he creeps toward the Avatar who looks to him suddenly, halting his movement.

Korra speaks in a clear and authoritative voice, "I apologize for my behavior. My friend was in pain and I couldn't talk to you while that happened."

Korra takes a step forward before continuing, "Now I understand your concerns Azure and I would like to discuss them further."

Azure, feeling the calm change in the atmosphere, responds,

"I believe that is reasonable young Avatar."


	12. Let's talk...

Korra looks down to Asami who is a shade paler than normal.

"Can you walk?"

Asami looks to her ankles and shakes her head. "I... I don't think so. I don't think my ankles can support me right now."

Korra tenses, but Asami looks her in the eye and states, "Just set me down and focus on Azure. You can worry about me afterward."

"But -"

"Korra, I'm okay. Please."

Korra breathes. "Fine."

She walks to the back of the tree and gently puts Asami down, making sure to not touch her ankles or feet. On the ground, Asami holds her breath to give Korra a small smile, but Korra isn't fooled. She frowns and turns her attention to Azure, walking to the middle of the tree.

"Alright Azure," Korra states. "I, the Avatar, would like to formally discuss ways to keep humans from entering and harming the spirits."

Azure purrs with satisfaction, "Finally."

He looks to his small army of dark spirits and flicks his tail. The spirits acknowledge the sign and move away from the tree, dissipating into the distance. With the spirits gone, Azure plants himself in front of the Avatar and begins the discussion.

"The only way to properly keep humans from entering our world is to close all portals."

Korra shakes her head slowly. "But that doesn't work. I kept the portals open for a reason. Spirits and humans need to learn how to live together, not apart."

Azure growls, "How can we live with creatures that bring such harm to each other?"

"They may bring harm, but most are naturally good people."

Korra pauses a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, "Just as there are good and bad spirits, there are amazing and terrible humans. When we were about to attack each other, we were no different than Kuvira invading Republic City. We were just two opposing views on how the world should be, attacking each other for it."

"You can't really be comparing me to a human," Azure counters.

"You need to stop seeing humans as terrible creatures Azure. If it weren't for Asami, an amazing human being, we would have battled each other until one was victorious. And now look at us, we are discussing a solution instead."

Azure blows out a puff of air while glancing at Asami.

"You may be right."

Korra smiles.

"But you're right as well. Some humans can be bad and bring negative energy. When I get back to Republic City, I promise to set up guard posts around the portals, only allowing people through that have been granted permission."

Azure hovers near Korra while she continues to talk, "By guarding the portals, I can help you protect the spirits while also keeping balance between both worlds."

Azure now glides around his tree before swooping down to Korra. "I accept that plan young Avatar and I look forward to seeing you keep that promise."

"It was nice meeting you Azure."

Korra turns her back to him, but before she can dash to Asami, Azure states, "Just know that if you fail to keep your promise, I will not hesitate to attack any human in the spirit world."

Korra turns to Azure. "I will not break my promise."

The dragon grins. "Then we are agreed."

Korra breathes as she runs to Asami. She kneels down and picks her up as gently as possible, but Azure and Korra notice her cringe.

"My apology human. I shouldn't have taken you so harshly."

Asami nods but refrains from speaking in fear of losing her self-control.

With Asami, Korra quickly moves out of the tree, only turning to Azure briefly.

"Goodbye Azure."

Azure purrs, "See you soon Avatar."


	13. Rising steam...

Slow at first, Korra quickens her pace with each step that she takes away from Azure and his dark spirit minions. She feels Asami cling to her, making her whole body fill with relief. She is safe. Asami is alive and safe.

Asami tightens her grip on Korra, fearing that at any moment, they will be ripped apart. However as the minutes pass, her fear is replaced with exhaustion as adrenaline retreats from her veins. She feels herself drift off toward sleep, yet she is unable to as random bursts of pain attack her. At first, she tries to ignore it, but despite her best efforts, the pain wasn't going away. In fact, the more time that passed, the sharper the pain from her ankles became.

"Korra," Asami hums. "Could we slow down and rest?"

Korra tenses and slows, looking down to Asami.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to get away from Azure before -"

"It's okay. I did too..." Asami drifts. "But my ankles -"

Korra instantly understood. "We need to find some spirit water."

Asami agrees silently with a slight nod of her head, making Korra spring into action. Korra immediately searches for any sign of water, but all she can see is the endless array of vines ahead of them. With little resources, Korra decides to follow the vines, all which seem to be heading in one direction, in hopes of finding some water.

Korra's movement jostles Asami, but she tries to ignore any pain, focusing instead on the steady heartbeat of her companion. Feeling the warmth from Korra, Asami begins to daydream, slowly drifting off to ...

Korra notices when Asami falls asleep, becoming limp in her arms. She smiles to herself, glad that she can rest. With Asami at ease, Korra focuses on their surroundings. She notes that few spirits are around her, making her uneasy. She continues though, moving at a steady pace through the endless spirit world.

\---

Slowly, after several minutes, Korra began to feel the change in their location before seeing it. The temperature was drastically increasing with each step that she took, and in the distance she could hear the chirps and clucks of nearby spirits. Soon enough, the vines and trees started to become sparse, allowing Korra to see pillows of steam rising from the ground like white clouds of exhaust released from a Future Industry factory. Korra felt Asami stir in her sleep, momentarily distracting her before she focused again on the clouds of steam that were approaching her.

Coming from the closest bubble of steam walks an elderly lady. She has her gray hair wrapped up in several buns, welcoming Korra with a smile that only a grandmother could give. She walks a few paces out of the clouds when three adorable duck spirits come out of hiding and shuffle beside her. The spirits have towels on their heads and bump into each other like little kitten-deer. Korra can't resist smiling at the sight.

"Oh my," The old lady bubbles. "If it isn't the Avatar."


	14. Engulfed in steam...

Korra felt at peace when the old lady talked as her strange accent* and appearance reminded her of her own grandmother that had passed when she was young. Korra attempts a slight bow without moving Asami much.

"Hello. My friend and I are looking for some spirit water. Do you know of any nearby?"

The lady vibrates, chuckling to herself. "Oh yes. I think I can be of some help to you Avatar."

"You can?"

"My dear, you have no idea where you are, do you?"

Korra shakes her head. "No, not at all. We got kinda turned around after she was kidnapped and all."

The elderly lady takes a step to her side and with a swift movement of her arm, she moves the steam, almost as if she is opening a curtain, revealing dozens of beautiful hot springs carved out of polished grey rock.

"Well we have plenty of water for you here at Rabu Springs. Where you, Avatar, along with any of your friends are always welcome."

Like a weight has been lifted from Korra's chest, the Avatar smiles and dips down into the best bow that she can manage.

"You've no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much."

The old lady looks to Korra. "Oh its my pleasure deary. And please call me Grandma Ada."

Ada then looks down to her little duck friends and says, "Please go retrieve some supplies for the Avatar. Her friend is badly injured and we'll need some medicine."

The duck spirits spring into action, climbing on top of each other as they hurry through the steam.

Grandma smiles and gestures toward the springs.

"Please, right this way."

Korra nods and follows Grandma Ada. They walk quickly, both concerned about Asami, and head toward the first hot spring on their right. The spring has crystal clear water with steam bubbling to the surface and exploding up into the air. Korra kneels near the spring and tests the water, noting how both hot and perfect the temperature is. Ada sees the gesture, saying, "Yes the water is always so perfect isn't it?"

Korra agrees, "Yeah, it feels wonderful."

"Its why so many spirits come here to relax and meditate. The steam and water here just enriches the soul."

Korra nods, takes off her shoes, and sets foot into the water first. She then lowers Asami in, careful to keep her head above water. Asami doesn't move at first, but soon enough her eyes flutter open.

"Korra..." Asami mutters, making Korra's heart jump.

"Hey, its okay. I found some natural spring water Ms. Asami, so just try to relax. I'm gonna have you all fixed before you know it!"

Asami smiles and closes her eyes, feeling the natural healing power of the water already working on her body.

Korra lets Asami rest against the edges of the spring while she gets to work on healing her. She uses Katara's healing technique that she was taught and first evaluates all the damaged areas. She feels the bruises around her body and points of weakness near Asami's ankles and feet. Focusing on them, Korra works on the broken ankles and after only a few moments, she hears Asami letting out a sigh of relief. Korra feels the same relief.

"Its working."

Grandma Ada stays silent, watching the Avatar use her healing touch to help her friend. She would have never thought that she would be graced with the Avatar's presence in her lowly springs, so she is ever so happy. She decides then to give the two women some privacy. She recedes back into the steam and finds her little helpers in her inn that she calls home. The ducks are up in the cabinets, getting bowls of black liquid and containers of red leaves.

"No no, the black coal juice is for meditation, not weakness. Find the green berry juice in the other cabinet." Ada calls.

The ducks obey, gliding over to the other section of the kitchen and quickly finding the right color liquid. Ada smiles and pets them.

"Thank you friends."

Korra barely notices that Grandma Ada has left before she returns with tea and medicine that the duck spirits are carrying. The old lady doesn't say a word to her as she just sits and prepares tea for them both. She quietly thinks how cute Ada and Iroh would be together, drinking tea and relaxing in the springs.

After a few more minutes of healing, Korra feels that her technique is doing little more for Asami, letting her know that she will need to stop and wait for Asami's body to heal on its own for a little while. She let's go of the water and turns her attention to Ada, "I hate to ask, but is there any place near here that we could rest for the night?"

Ada smiles and hands her a cup of tea.

"Oh yes. I have a little inn just a few paces from here."

Korra gladly takes the tea and sips it. The liquid pours down her throat and fills her with energy. "This is amazing."

"Old family recipe which one can only refine here in the spirit world."

Korra laughs.

"Thank you so much for everything. This tea, the springs, the inn... Thank you so much."

Ada looks to her warmly, "It's no problem my dear. I am here to provide refuge for weary spirits, so I am honored to serve you."

Korra takes another sip of her tea when Asami starts to move. Korra quickly comes to her aid, giving her support as to not allow Asami to slip deeper into the water. Taking her cue, Ada stands and grabs Korra's tea cup.

"Follow me young Avatar. The inn and your room is this way."

Korra nods to Ada and picks up Asami from the water. She takes a step out of the springs, lifts the water from both herself and Asami with water bending, and puts on her shoes. While walking, Korra thinks about how grateful she is to Ada and how adorable the cute duck spirits following her are.

Soon enough, they are inside the inn and Ada is showing Korra and Asami a cozy room with one bed in the middle.

"Will this be alright?" Ada asks, to which Korra states, "Yes this is perfect. Thank you again."

Ada waves her off, "Oh you must stop thanking me. Now, get some rest and please take some of the medicine that my helpers have brought. You only need a spoonful of the green, and in the morning have her eat one leaf of the red."

Korra walks into the room and nods, watching the duck spirits put the green and red bowls on the table beside the bed.

"Your helpers?"

"Yes, these spirits have been my friends and helpers for quite some time."

The ducks cluck in unison as they file out of the room.

"Sleep well," Ada calls, closing the door behind her.

Korra moves over to the bed. She gently places Asami down and tucks her in.

Asami opens her eyes. "Hmmm, a real bed."

Korra laughs at that, "As real as any bed in the spirit world I guess."

She then grabs a spoonful of green liquid and sits on the side of the bed next to Asami. "Now do I need to feed you or -"

Asami laughs and sits up a couple of inches.

"I think I can manage."

She grabs the spoon and downs the liquid, making a disgusted face and sound. Korra bursts into a fit of laughter. "Not good huh?"

Asami shakes her head. "Not the best I've ever tasted."

She yawns then and motions to the bed. Korra smiles and stands, taking off her shoes and getting in on the opposite side. The two inch near each other, both thrilled and nervous by their ability to be so close to one another.

For Asami, being this close is beyond any of her wildest dreams. She knew about her feelings for Korra before the three years apart, which is when she started to lose hope in their relationship ever developing. If she would have told herself two years ago that this would happen, she wouldn't have believed it.

For Korra, this was new and simply exciting. Asami was so breathtakingly gorgeous and wonderful. She didn't deserve such a prize. And at that moment, Korra also noticed that being with Asami in such close contact was so easy. They clicked as people and their relationship made sense. Korra sighed, feeling at peace.

"Oh man," Asami yawns.

"What?"

"This medicine... Whatever it is, its making me super sleepy..." Asami slurs her words together as she talks.

Korra smiles and fixes a stray piece of Asami's hair, "It's okay. Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here."

Asami smiles goofily and closes her eyes.

Within moments, her breathing is steady and rhythmic, allowing Korra to drift off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: The accent is totally a Minnesotan accent... I can't really imagine Grandma Ada talking any other way! Ha


	15. This could be fun...

The next several days pass in a blur. Each morning, Korra carries Asami to the closest spring, dipping her into the healing waters to help guide her own natural healing process. Asami then takes a spoonful of the green liquid, passing out in Korra's arms.

Grandma Ada cares for them too, helping whenever needed. Otherwise she tends to her growing amount of clients, providing the space that Korra silently desires.

By the dawn of the third day, Asami can walk and is feeling much better. Korra works diligently in the kitchen, cooking two pouched eggs and some noodles that Ada supplied her. She wasn't much of a cook, but she was better than her Dad, so that was something.

Shuffling, Asami comes into the kitchen, talking through her yawns, "It smells amazing in here."

Surprised to see Asami walking by herself, Korra almost drops her pan of eggs.

"What're you doing up? You should be resting in bed."

"Like I could resist the smell of eggs in the morning."

Asami moves toward Korra, who watches her walk slowly to her.

"Still, you should take it -"

Asami, taking another step toward Korra, trips and starts to fall forward, only to have Korra fly across the room and catch her. Asami blushes.

"Easy..." Korra finishes her sentence.

She helps Asami right herself, but Asami only waves off her help.

"I can't have you babying me forever. I can walk, as long as I'm careful." Asami states.

The girls smile and Korra dashes to grab a chair from the kitchen table. She places it behind Asami who quickly takes a seat. "Thanks."

"No problem."

At that, Ada walks into the kitchen and breathes in the amazing breakfast smell.

"Smells great. I didn't know you could cook Avatar Korra."

In the last three days, Korra has tried convince Ada to call her Korra instead of Avatar, so she smiles at the little progress that has occurred.

"Thanks Grandma. Would you like some?"

"Oh no thank you deary, but do enjoy yourself."

Korra focuses on the eggs while Ada joins Asami at the table. Talking to her, Ada remarks, "Lovely to see you up and about dear. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you again for the medicine and hospitality. We appreciate it."

"Oh its no problem. You two have been the perfect guests."

Korra and Asami exchange a look while she brings over the steaming eggs and noodles. She places a bowl in front of Asami and pulls up a chair at the table to join them.

With a full mouth, Korra tries to speak to Ada, "How long have you had this inn Grandma?"

"Oh a few centuries I guess, in your time of course. To me, it doesn't really feel that long ago that I found these springs and decided to build an inn."

Asami finishes her bite of egg and noodles before speaking, "Well you've created such a beautiful home here."

"Thank you sweetie."

Ada stands suddenly, looking out the window.

"Oh, I must be off -"

"Why," Korra questions.

"It seems we have several new guests approaching," Ada replies, rushing toward the door.

Korra finishes chewing and stands. "More? I thought you said you were already near capacity?"

Ada pauses in the doorway. "Yes it does seem we are getting quite full, but I cannot deny any spirit that seeks these springs."

Grandma Ada turns then, rushing off into the steam. Korra sits down next to Asami, looking down at her food. Asami notices and quickly comments, "You alright?"

"Yeah... Its just -"

Korra becomes distracted while she picks at her food.

"I talked with Ada last night. She's worried that something is happening in the spirit world."

"Like what?"

"She's not sure, but if something is creating negative energy and hurting the spirits, then I need to do something about it."

Asami searches Korra's eyes. "And you think that it's the portal from Republic City don't you?"

"Well what else could it be? I mean, Azure may be right, the portals could be hurting the spirits -"

Asami scoots closer to Korra, placing her hand on her thigh. Korra softens.

"You don't know that for sure."

"But if the portals are somehow hurting this world, then it's my fault."

Asami's voice suddenly rings clear and sound, "No. This is not your fault. No matter what, you cannot blame yourself."

Korra sighs. She knows that Asami is right, but the nagging guilt still remains. She stands and grabs both of the bowls, rushing to the sink.

Asami can feel the tension and sadness rolling off Korra. With shaky ankles, she stands and moves toward her, placing her arm around her companion.

"Hey, its okay."

Korra drops the bowls into the sink and turns to Asami. "I'm sorry that this vacation is such a mess."

A tear escapes, rolling down Korra's cheek. Asami takes her into a hug.

"Don't be silly, this is the best vacation ever."

Korra laughs and separates, looking into Asami's eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. You've been catering to me for the past three days. What more could a girl want from a vacation?"

They both laugh, cutting the tension in the room. Smiling, Asami takes Korra's hands into her own. "Now," Asami continues. "Let's go find out what's causing all this trouble in the spirit world."

"You feel up to it?"

Asami nods, "Give me one more day of rest and I'll be ready to take down anything."

With that, Korra swoops down and takes Asami in one motion, cradling her gently. Asami laughs and a tinge of red brightens her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a day of rest and relaxation," Korra beams. "I am at your command."

Asami purrs with delight, "Hmm... This could be fun."


	16. Passing rumors...

Asami and Korra pack in the morning of their fourth day at the springs. Asami is slow to move around their room, but she manages well enough.

Korra is halfway through putting her newly washed clothes in her bag when she sees the morning light dance off of Asami's perfect hair. She thinks fondly of yesterday, replaying their flirtatious and cute moments that they had with each other. Nothing serious happened of course, yet the day was beyond perfection.

After sighing to herself, Korra realizes that she is being watched by Asami who is failing to hide her laughter, "You alright there Avatar?"

"Oh yes," Korra clears her throat. "I am perfectly okay Ms. Asami." 

"Well then stop daydreaming and start packing," Asami teases. 

Korra salutes her and they both laugh. She then breezes through the room, grabbing all of their items and stuffing them into her bag. After only a few minutes, she joins Asami on the other side of the room, walking out of the inn together, hand in hand. 

Grandma Ada, who was talking to a long leafed shrubbery spirit, notices the two girls walking toward her, pausing her conversation. She looks to them both, opening herself up for a hug. Korra responds first, letting go of Asami's hand to launch into a gorilla bear hug with Ada.

"Thank you so much, for everything Grandma." 

"Oh its my pleasure Avatar Korra." Ada lets go of Korra, looking to Asami. "And look at you deary, walking so confidentially."

Asami leans in to hug Grandma Ada. "I wouldn't be if it weren't for you."

The three have a silent moment before the shrubbery spirit clears his throat. Grandma jumps to action. "Oh I am so very sorry. Avatar, Asami, this is my good friend Teiboku."

Both Korra and Asami bow to Teiboku who slowly steps out of the spring that he was soaking himself in. Standing, Asami sees that he has roots for feet and his eyes are red like berries found in the wild. Teiboku shakes himself and water falls off of his leaves in waves. He bows before talking. "Very nice to meet you Avatar." 

"You can call me Korra, everybody does." 

Teiboku nods while Ada cuts the introductions short, "Now did you two get the map that I left for you? It has explicit instructions on how to get back to the portal." 

"We did," Korra says, patting her backpack. "And thank you for the food that you left us. We should be good for days." 

Teiboku, taking an interest in the subject, comments, "What portal are you traveling to Avatar?"

"The recently opened one from Republic City." 

"Then do be careful," Teiboku states.

His words float into the air and Korra shivers. "Do you know what's causing so much trouble in the spirit world?"

"I've only heard rumors. Most about the newly opened portal, but I can't be certain about much. Spirits tend to exaggerate... Although, I would suggest being cautious Avatar. No matter the rumor, all spirits seem to be worried about some potential danger near the area." 

Korra moves closer to Asami, taking her hand. "We'll be careful. Thank you Teiboku."

Teiboku bows and after another long hug from Grandma Ada, the girls leave the springs behind them. 

With the clouds of steam in the distance, Asami touches Korra's arm that she holds. 

"You ready?"

"To get to the bottom of these rumors? Hell yeah!"

Asami smiles and the two continue to walk at a steady pace, traveling through the spirit world. 


	17. A day's travel...

Korra and Asami travel at a fair speed through the spirit world. Although, due to her ankles still being slightly weak, Asami takes several breaks to rest, but Korra doesn't mind.

They follow the map religiously, laughing at some notes that Grandma Ada left them. Some tell them to be careful and to remember to eat, while others order them to stop at the most beautiful landmarks in the spirit world.

One that Asami and Korra loved the most was the valley and mountains of Pinyin. Pinyin, they learned, is a golden dragon that guards the mountains. They only saw the dragon from a distance, but Asami remarked how elegant she was. It was like watching an artist paint a stunning landscape as they saw Pinyin dance across her blue ice mountains, reflecting bright rays of sunshine off of her golden scales.

They could have watched the dragon for days, but they pressed forward, heading toward the unknown danger.

Unlike the past few days where Korra was carefree and loose, Asami notices that she is becoming more tightly woven with each step. The slight smile that danced on her lips was gone now, replaced with a concerned frown. It pained Asami to see Korra like this, but she knew that there was little that she could do. Korra is always going to worry about the balance of the world. It's her job. But Asami also knew that she was always going to try and ease Korra's pain, if only a little.

She reaches out and touches Korra's hand, relaxing her. Korra looks to Asami with a smile. "Thanks."

"It'll be okay. We can handle anything that happens."

"I know," Korra remarks before stopping suddenly. She trips Asami up who is momentarily perplexed by the rapid change of momentum. She looks back to Korra, meeting her eyes for a second before Korra charges forward, takes Asami's face in her hands, and kisses her. The kiss is urgent, yet soft, throwing her off balance. What was she thinking about before? She couldn't remember. All she could do now was focus on -

The kiss develops. The two entangle in each other, concentrating on breathing instead of thinking, and before they know it, they are deep in the soft purple grass, kissing each other like it's their last time alone.

Asami tries to think between the zaps of electricity that pass between their bodies. She fails at first, but she can't ignore the feeling that its the wrong time for this, so with a deep sigh, she stops Korra. "Wait."

Korra freezes like a child caught with their hand in a sack full of cookies. "Did I -"

Asami smiles and leans up to Korra who is currently on top of her. "Heh, you did nothing wrong. I just think that maybe we should wait till we're out of danger to start making out in a field, don't you?"

Korra contemplates her situation, "Maybe... But -"

She leans down, kissing Asami gently, lingering near her for a second too long. "What if this is the only time that I can just attack you like this? In such an open place?"

"Hmm..." Asami hums. "You do have a point..."

She leans up and returns the kiss before continuing, "But we can always come back, once we've dealt with the looming danger ahead of us."

They laugh and Korra de-straddles Asami, standing up. "I guess you're right..."

She offers a hand to Asami who takes it to help right herself. She then dusts herself off and Korra pulls a few pieces of grass from her hair.

"Look what you did to my outfit Avatar?" Asami teases. "You've ruined it."

Korra laughs, "Oh you look snazzy as ever, don't worry."

The two blush and resort to picking up their forgotten backpacks in order to hide their pink cheeks. Korra takes out their map and examines it before Asami yanks it from her hands.

"Hey!" Korra calls.

"You know your sense of direction is terrible!" Asami counters. "Stop pretending that you know where we're going."

"But I'm the spiritual guide here, I should hold the map."

Asami nods, ignoring Korra's argument. She points to a purple colored area located near the marked portal.

"We're almost there."

Korra checks the map and her surroundings, confirming Asami's findings. "My spiritual senses are telling me that you _might_ be right."

Asami rolls her eyes and puts the map back into her pack. She offers her hand to Korra who takes it immediately.

"Let's go Ms. Spiritual Guide."

"After you, Ms. Asami."

The two laugh as they crest another hill, getting even closer to Republic City's portal.


	18. Why would they be doing this...

It doesn't take long until Korra spots the yellow and green beam in the sky ahead of them. She slows and Asami follows her cue, reaching into her bag to pull out her Equalist glove that she brought just in case. While Asami latches on her weapon, Korra mentally prepares herself. She looks to Asami who smiles warmly before they dip down the few hills that block their way to the portal.

Korra notices the tension in the air first, before the dark clouds that surround the portal. She also sees that the bright blue shard-like mountains in the distance are dark midnight now, and the purple meadow that dominated the area before was now a black lake of crunchy plants. However from a distance, they still didn't see any signs for why this change was occurring, so they continued forward.

Asami and Korra hurry up the final hill that block their sight of the portal. They take the final step and look below them to the portal. Korra stops dead in her tracks. She sees the problem... But why would they be doing this?

Surrounding the portal are about fifteen men, surveying and doing construction work. Some men hammer away at the ground, while others cut and burn the the dead flowers that was once a lavish and beautiful meadow. Then at the farthest edges of the group, two people build a wall by placing sheets of metal into the ground and pouring liquid metal and tar around the base.

Asami speaks first, "Who gave them permission to build in the spirit world?"

"I don't know, but I ain't waiting to find out."

Korra leaps down the hill using air bending and lands next to the men putting up the wall. They gasp and jump back.

"Avatar Korra?" They stutter, shock seizing their bodies.

The men around the construction site look to Korra and drop their tools. One gentlemen in a nicer suit than the others looks up from his construction map and makes eye contact with Korra, promptly heading toward her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra questions.

The two men huddle behind the approaching chief who holds his hand out to Korra. "Ah Avatar Korra. So nice to finally meet you."

Korra ignores the gesture, getting right to the point, "Who permitted you to enter the spirit world and build?"

The chief drops his hand, fixing his white shirt. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mr. Raine Lou, appointed chief of this little construction expedition by the President himself."

"President Raiko?"

"Yes Ma'am. He wants us to survey the area to see if we can develop -"

"Do you even understand the problems that you've caused?"

"Oh but we've barely begun."

At that moment, Asami joins Korra's side and Raine bows to her. "Ms. Asami Sato, I didn't realize you were here with the Avatar. It's an honor -"

"Did I hear correctly?" Asami cuts in. "Raiko allowed this?"

"Oh yes, he believes that if spirits can live and inhabit our world, then we should be able to do the same."

Korra rebukes, "That's not the way it works -"

A tremor in the earth stops all conversation and Korra looks around her when a dark glimmer of light catches her eye. She focuses, seeing Azure headed her way, along with a countless amount of dark spirits behind him. There are so many of them that the ground shakes as they move.

"What the -" Raine breathes.

Korra turns to him. "Get all of your men out of here. Now!"

"But -"

"You've caused enough damage as it is. Get out and let us handle this."

Chief Lou stands his ground for a moment, "But Avatar Korra, I think we can handle any problems that the -"

Asami whips around and shouts in his face, "You heard her! Take your men and leave!"

Frazzled, Raine looks to his men and talks in a cracked voice, "Alright men, drop your equipment and get back to the city!"

The men don't need to be told twice as they immediately flee to the safety of the portal. Before leaving himself, Raine looks to Asami. "Should I send help?"

Korra responds instead, "Tell Tenzin to assemble the team, we might need some help if I can't calm them down."

Raine nods and rushes through the portal while Korra and Asami hold their ground, staring at their approaching adversaries.


	19. Assemble the team...

Tenzin sits in the courtyard on Air Temple Island, leading a small group of air benders in a mediation session when Meelo screeches his name, "DAAaAAaaaaaAD!"

Tenzin tenses up and breathes out his frustration, opening his eyes. "What is it, son?"

"The President is on the radio," Meelo announces. "Something about Korra needing you."

Tenzin springs to his feet, rushing inside while talking over his shoulder to his students, "Focus on your breathing and continue the mediation session without me."

The air benders, the ones who are not already asleep, nod their head slightly.

Tenzin runs into the office, heading straight to the radio. "Raiko, what's happened?"

"Ah Tenzin," Raiko replies. "I've gotten a message from one of my construction teams about Korra."

"Is she alright?"

"Not sure. All he said was that the Avatar needed your help to round up the team. She might need them in the spirit world."

"How much time do we have?"

"Don't know a specific time frame. But my team chief seemed pretty frantic if that's any indication."

"Right, I'm on my way."

Raiko clears his throat, "Good luck."

Tenzin shuts off the radio, turning around to find his three kids in the doorway. He sighs, "What are you three doing here?"

Jinora is the first to talk, "We heard Korra was in trouble and we've come to help."

Tenzin deliberates for a moment before talking, "Well good, cause I'm going to need you to help me deliver some messages."

The kids smile.

\---

Bolin, Opal, and Pabu sit in a local noodle shop that wasn't destroyed by Kuvira's giant Mecha robot, downing large bowls of green noodles together. Pabu has already finished his bowl and is laying belly up, sleeping.

"And then Pabu swoops down this **HUGE**  corridor, barely managing to save my life." Bolin says between long slurps of his noodles.

"And how did he manage to do that again?" Opal questions, petting Pabu's stomach. Pabu clicks with delight.

"Well you see -"

Right before Bolin dives deeper into his story, Meelo bursts through the window above them, breaking the wooden shutters and giving half of the customers heart attacks. Bolin jumps to his feet and readies his hand in a typical kung fu motion, "AHHH!"

Opal bursts into laughter, while Meelo lands gracefully on the table. "Fear not, it is only I, Meelo the man, come to deliver you a top secret message."

Bolin coughs out his embarrassment and straights his tan top. "Oh yeah, I... Uh... Knew it was you Meelo. Totally."

"Enough chit-chat!" Meelo yells. "Korra needs you."

Opal and Bolin instantly straighten up, discarding all humor.

"What's wrong?"

\---

Dodging pot holes and vines, Mako races through the torn-up streets of Republic City on his motocycle. He wishes that he was chasing a Triad member or some foul member of society, but in all actuality, he was late to pick up Prince Wu from his meeting with President Raiko. Wu didn't need that much attention anymore, but he still had to babysit him from time to time... Like today.

Mako focuses back on the road, sighing to himself. He turns another corner when he sees Ikki standing in the middle of the road. Mako slams on his breaks, stopping mere inches from hitting her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I could've killed you!"

"So sorry, but well, you see... Korra needs you."

Mako becomes alert, ready to help in anyway possible. "Where is she?"

Ikki opens her squirrel costume and jumps up into the air.

"Follow me," She calls behind her.

Mako's tires squeal as he floors the engine, racing toward Korra.

\---

Lin stands guard while Raiko and Wu finish their meeting. She thinks about how boring her job can be sometimes, but she ignores it, focusing instead on the strange feeling that something is off about today.

"Yes, I do hope Korra is alright." Raiko remarks to Prince Wu, catching Lin's attention.

"What about Korra?" She questions.

Raiko turns to her, but before he can explain himself, Jinora bursts through the door.

"Chief, we need you. It's Korra."

Lin knew something wasn't right, so without any need for explanations, she follows Jinora out of the conference room, headed to help Korra like the rest of Team Avatar.


	20. The time for talking is over...

Korra and Asami stand their ground while the spirits rush toward them. They look to each other and connect, melting away the universe. The two breathe in unison and without talking, comfort each other. After a few moments, Korra breaks the connection though, taking a step toward the spirits.

"Please stop!" Korra yells, "Can we just talk?"

Azure slows his movement barely a fraction. "The time for talking is over young Avatar. You broke your promise, so I shall carry out mine."

Azure flicks his tail and the horde of spirits following behind him congeal together. The shapes twist and turn, morphing into one another and before long, Azure is joined by two other guardian dragons who glide alongside of him. The dragon on his right is massive and red, with yellow stripes racing down his back, while the other is completely black besides his green eyes.

All three creatures smile at the two girls as they fly toward them.

Korra looks to Asami. "Get to the bay of Republic City and clear the area. I've got a plan."

"You sure?"

Korra turns back to the dragons. "Yes. Now go!"

Without another word, Asami takes off into the spirit portal, headed to Republic City.

The dragons are almost on top of her when Korra yells to them, "Please, just listen to me!"

The spirits roar in unison and it echoes throughout the land.

Korra breathes, "Fine."

The air around Korra stills before it rushes in toward her. Using air bending, she creates a ball of air around herself that allows her to float and hover above the ground. She then adds a ring of fire to the ball, preparing herself for the battle.

The dragons coil their bodies to attack as Korra flashes her bright white eyes and flies through the air, headed straight for them.


	21. The spirits roar in unison and it echoes throughout the land...

Iroh and Ada sit together on a gray rock that overhangs Rabu Springs. They both have steaming cups of tea while examining the Pi Sho board that lays between them. Ada's duck friends also sit with them, playing with the discarded tiles and keeping score.

Iroh sips his cup and picks up a piece, placing it firmly down on the other side of the board. "You aren't going to win this time," Iroh teases.

"I've heard that before old man."

"Who you calling old?" 

Ada giggles as she picks up her own piece and dominates the board, killing off several of Iroh's tiles. Iroh watches in horror, his mouth agape. 

"You were saying?"

"But -"

The dragon's roar interrupts Iroh, silencing them and the springs. All spirits still, even the ducks who are constantly moving. 

"Oh my," Ada frets. "Do you think -"

"Korra will be alright."

Iroh and Ada de-thaw as Teiboku joins them on the rock. He holds a steaming pot of tea and motions to their cups.

"More tea?"

Iroh nods. "Yes, thank you Teiboku."

The spirit pours the two fresh tea and joins them on the rock. "Avatar Korra must have reached the portal."

"That poor deary," Ada worries. "She should have stayed and rested here."

Iroh looks to both Teiboku and Ada before stating confidently, "If anyone can handle herself, it's Korra. Now..."

Iroh picks up one of his lasts pieces and moves it in a zig zag formation, passing over half of Ada's own pieces. "That's better."

Ada grins and takes another sip of her tea. "Hmm... Good move, but still..."

Ada picks up a piece. "You aren't going to win old man."

The two laugh and continue to play while Teiboku watches the game unfold, silently hoping that Avatar Korra will be careful in her adventures.

\---

Asami runs out of the spirit portal and head first into Lin who was climbing up the vines. They crash into each other right as the dragon's roar echoes through Republic City, shaking the buildings and vines.

Jinora, who was leading Lin, lands next to the two as Lin yells, "What the hell was that?"

Asami looks to the portal and then back to Lin, "Dragons. Very angry dragons."

"Dragons?" Jinora questions. "But most were killed in the war."

"No time to explain, Korra needs us to get to the bay and evacuate the area."

"Got it." Chief Bei Fong address Jinora. "Find the others and let them know what's happening. I'll call Raiko and some of my officers to help clear the area of anyone that's returned to the city."

"Right." Jinora calls as she jumps into the air and flies away.

Lin looks to Asami, "Let's go kid."

\---

Ikki and Mako race toward the spirit portal when a roar rips through the street. Momentarily distracted, Mako hits a stray spirit vine and gets thrown from his bike. 

"Ahh!"

He goes flying through the air and crashes into a stand selling cabbages. The vender, who had his back turned for a split second, turns around to see his precious vegetables destroyed by some boy. 

"MY CABBAGES!?!?"

Mako picks up a leaf from his face when the vendor hits him on the head with his newspaper. "Look what you did to my cabbages!!"

Mako flips out of the mess and lands on his feet. The vendor chases him, but Mako grabs the newspaper from his hands before getting hit again, "Who sells cabbages on the side of the road? Especially after the city was destroyed by a giant robot?"

"Who goes around ruining precious cabbages all willy nilly?"

Mako sighs and Ikki lands on the ground. 

"Yeah geeeez Mako. You should've been watching where you were going! You've wrecked the poor man's entire life."

"URG! I don't have time for this!" Mako burns the newspaper and runs back to his discarded motorcycle. He is about to start it back up when Jinora lands next to Ikki.

"Oh good, I found you two!"

"Jinora, I said I would escort Mako! Not you!"

"Not the time Ikki. Korra needs us at the bay, not the spirit world."

Mako revs his bike. "Is she there already?"

"No but -"

"Then I'm not going. Get the others to the bay, I'm helping Korra."

Mako speeds off again and Jinora sighs. "Lin is not going to be happy." Jinora looks to Ikki. "Let's go, we need to find the others."

Ikki waves to the vendor, "Goodbye Mr. Cabbage Man."

They both run and jump into the air, soaring away while the man sits on the ground, crying over his ruined cabbages.

\---

Pinyin soars over her mountains, confirming that everything is safe and secure for the night when she hears the sound of her brothers. She stops mid-air, hovering for a moment to confirm the source of the sound. 

When the roar settles over her land, Pinyin bursts into action, darting through the air. 


	22. Distractions...

Instead of attacking them head on, Korra flies past the three dragons using her ball of air. The dragons are surprised and fumble in the air. Over-correcting their mistake, they swoop around and chase after the Avatar who is soaring away at high speeds. However, their speed wavers for a moment, but after getting a shot of fire blasted toward them by the Avatar, the dragons pursue her at full speed.

Korra hums with relief after seeing the three follow her. She wasn't sure who their main target was, her or Republic City. Thankfully her small puffs of fire seemed to enrage them enough to chase her.

Feeling them on her heels, Korra propels herself forward and maintains a safe distance for a while, turning right every now and then to stay in the semi-close proximity of the spirit portal. She needs to keep them distracted long enough for Asami and the others to get to the bay, she thinks, hoping that they won't take much -

Korra hears the swift whip sound of air echo in her ears a second before Azure's tail flies toward her. The second warning gives her barely enough time to swerve out of the way, but it still affects her. Her bubble of air breaks apart for a moment and Korra is sent falling down toward the ground.

The dragon's cackle and chase after her, but before they can catch her, she uses fire jets to propel herself past the three spirits. She then creates her air bubble again and soars away, sending a few fire whips at them.

"Too slow Azure!" Korra calls.

The words and fire instantly anger them and they quicken their pace, catching up to Korra in mere seconds. She turns around then, flying as fast as she can through the spirit world.

Korra checks her surroundings while flying past the midnight blue mountains and burned meadows. However, no matter how far she looks, she is unable to spot any large source of water.

Distracted while checking for water, the black dragon surprises Korra by darting next to her and sending her crashing toward the mountains with a swipe of his paw. Korra falls at a tremendous rate, but right before she lands, she sends out a burst of air to soften her crash. The dragons smile as they see the Avatar collide with the midnight blue cliffs and smash into a wall of ice, shattering it.

Korra feels the coldness seep into her body as she looks around the shards of blue encasing her. She breathes, internally yelling at herself for not paying closer attention to where the dragons were. But with little time, she doesn't dwell on the past. She sends out five bursts of fire to melt the ice around her... Wait a second... She landed on ice...

Korra thinks about how stupid she is. She looks to the frozen water that she stands on, realizing that the water she has been searching for has been in front of her this whole time. With a quick breath in and out, Korra melts the ice around her, forming a giant lake of crystal clear water.

The dragons pause in their pursuit, bewildered by the sudden thawing of the mountains, when Korra flies into the air with a long, continuous, wire of water. The dragons don't have long before they begin to feel at peace. Whatever the Avatar is doing, it makes them feel the desire to fight leave their souls.

\---

Mako dashes through the Republic City portal, entering the spirit world. He has fire at his fingertips, ready for whatever could create such a terrifying roar that shook the city only minutes ago. He doesn't see anything at first, until he looks toward the midnight blue mountains in the distance to see Korra battling three dragons! Dragons!

Without even thinking, Mako shouts, "Korra!"

Korra, only halfway through her procedure of spirit bending, hears Mako's voice and before she can do anything, she feels the peaceful bending escape from her. The dragon's rage explodes from them as Azure shouts, "Another human?"

Azure breaks the circle of water, charging for Mako.

"No!" Korra shouts, as she races toward Azure and Mako. However, the two other dragons grab ahold of Korra by her feet and whip her away into the unknown distance.

Mako fires two blasts of lightning toward Azure who skillfully dodges them and lands next to him, seizing his body and pressing him against the ground.

"Come to rescue your treacherous Avatar?" Azure roars.

"Let me -"

"I'm sure all you disgusting humans just adore her. You seem to worship everyone who disregards the spirits!"

Azure's claws dig deeper into Mako and he grunts in pain.

"Ah well I guess we will have to eradicate you all then."

At that, Azure tosses Mako away like a rag doll and charges into the portal. The red and black dragons follow Azure's example and within a few moments, the three spirits are in Republic City, ready to kill anyone in their way.


	23. Hair blowing to near perfection...

Raiko's voice is being broadcasted throughout Republic City. "May I have your attention. Due to a possible hazardous situation, I am requesting that everyone who has returned to the city, to please remain in your homes. If your apartment or house is located near the bay, I ask that you evacuate temporarily. Airbenders will be patrolling the area, offering their assistance to those who need it."

The streets of Republic City are empty as most citizens cower together in their apartments and small houses. Raiko's emergency broadcast continues, "I understand that these are troubling times, but rest assured that we are doing everything in our power to protect the city and its citizens... That is all, thank you."

The announcement ends and the city is quiet. 

The metal benders that stand watch at the newly formed spirit portal ready themselves. The metal goes taut in their grip. Suddenly, they feel rumblings throughout the vines when a shape comes from the portal. The guards can't figure out what it is before a spirit charges at them, swiping the battalion away with one quick flick of it's enormous tail.

The honorary chief recovers the fastest from the throw. He lands on the balls of his feet, just in time to see three enormous dragons fly from the portal. He is speechless.

\---

Near the bay, Asami instructs Lin and Bolin. They are cleaning up the area around the bay, discarding debris from Kuvira's gambit and making a few more channels for water to spread into the city, when Asami hears another roar in the distance.

She looks around, finding the three spirits in Republic City, destroying parts of the city with just flicks and swipes of their tails and paws. How? Asami thinks. How did they get through the portal and... Asami's entire body rejects the thought. No. Korra must be alright.

She looks to see Chief Bei Fong and Bolin staring at the dragons, mouths agape. Bolin speaks first, " **Dragons**? But - We - I - ARGH! Come on, we just beat Kuvira! This isn't fair!"

Lin walks over to Bolin, patting him on the back. "It's alright kid. We can handle anything. You ready?"

Asami interrupts, "No. You two stay here. I need to talk to the spirits first."

"But how?" Lin questions.

"Can you get me high enough to one?"

"Maybe, but -"

Bolin interjects, "What? No way am I letting you fly directly into the path of dragons! I mean have you seen them? They are huge! What on earth could you talk to them -"

Asami puts her hand on his shoulder. "I need to do this." She turns to Lin. "Can I borrow some of your cord?"

"Sure Kid."

Lin takes a few feet of metal cord from her suit and hands it to Asami who expertly wraps it up. She then looks to the sky, spotting the dragons headed toward her. "Alright, its now or never."

Asami speaks with authority to Lin and Bolin, "Bolin, shoot me and Lin up toward the dragons. From there, Lin can you get me even higher?"

"Sure can. You ready?"

Asami nods, but Bolin counters, "I'm not ready! Not at all, like one hundred percent not ready."

Lin takes ahold of Asami and they look to Bolin who sighs, "Alright fine... But I'm still not happy about this." 

"Thanks Bolin."

At that, Bolin snaps a platform of earth upward, shooting both Lin and Asami into the endless sky. Lin then wraps metal around Asami and before they begin to descend into the city, she flings Asami even further into the air, directly toward the three dragons. 

\---

The airbending kids are flying through the sky with Tenzin when the dragons burst from the portal. Meelo shouts, "WOAH! What's that?!?"

Jinora hovers in the air, in total shock. "Asami was right." She mutters to herself.

All four of them land on a nearby building and watch the dragons circle and dance through the air, before they swoop into the city, destroying any buildings that they pass. Tenzin talks in a clear voice, "Alright, you two help evacuate anyone in danger, Jinora and I will head to the bay to assist the others." 

"Roger!" Meelo salutes.

Tenzin gives each of his children a hug and kiss on the head before walking over to the ledge with Jinora. Right before Tenzin and Jinora leap off the edge, Meelo calls to them, pointing off into the distance. "Hey Dad, I didn't know Asami could fly!"

Tenzin looks toward the dragons to see Asami soaring through the air, hair blowing to near perfection. Tenzin stutters, "What does she think she's doing?"

He takes off, with Jinora closely behind. Meelo simply stands on the roof with stars in his eyes. "That's my lady."

Ikki scoffs, "Yeah right."

"What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought." 

\---

Asami flies through the air, both exhilarated and terrified. She heads directly for Azure who sees her and smiles. Azure is about to dodge the human, but before he can, the human unwraps her wire and slings it around the dragon, successfully pulling herself on top of him. 

Azure rockets into several circles in order to fling the human off, but she has firmly caught him and now sits on his back, mere inches from his face. Azure roars.

"Where is Korra?" Asami shouts.

Azure's roar turns into a laugh, "That's why you risked your life to attack me? To question where your precious Avatar is?"

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. My brothers Zhi and Jian are the ones that disposed of her." 

Asami tightens her hold of the wire that wraps around Azure's body. Azure notes the slight discomfort she brings to him, but it doesn't harm him in anyway.

"She is gone young human."

"No!"

Azure shoots up into the sky, dancing around in tight circles as he tries to throw the human off of his back. Asami holds on tight, but she can feel her grip faltering with each thought of Korra laying limp and motionless in the spirit world. How could she have left her, she thinks. She has to be okay. I need her to be okay. 

With the dragon's moves settling, Asami focuses. 

"Please, just stop this madness Azure. We can fix this without more conflict." 

Azure twists into another sudden turn and Asami losses her grasp. She falls through the air.

Azure roars, "It's too late."

Asami plummets to the ground and with no more tricks up her sleeve, she simply tries to slow her descent. After a few moments of free-fall, she sees a red suit come toward her as Tenzin catches her. The catch pushes out the air in Asami's lungs, leaving her slightly breathless, "Thanks!"

"No problem."

She holds onto his squirrel uniform as he continues, "What did the spirits say to you?"

"That Korra's gone. They -" Asami's voice cracks and Tenzin lands on a nearby roof, watching the dragons circle around, headed back toward the city. 

"It's going to be okay. Don't lose hope."

Asami stands on the roof, using Tenzin to steady herself. "You're right. Can you drop me off at the portal before going back to the others?"

Tenzin nods and after a beat, they launch off the roof.


	24. Not the time...

Asami rushes through the portal to find Mako first, thrown aside in the meadow of dead flowers. She runs to him, calling his name. Hearing a voice, Mako rolls over and grunts in pain. Asami breathes with relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine... After being tossed aside by a huge -"

"Dragon. I know."

Mako sits up, holding his side. "Where did it go?"

"Through the portal. It's attacking the city as we speak."

"Well we gotta help then!"

Asami eases him to his feet. "Mako, do you know where Korra is?"

From behind, a voice calls, "Here!"

Asami turns then, to see a slightly beaten up Korra walking toward her. She frantically leaves Mako behind and charges toward her girl. Within seconds, she slams into Korra who lets out a slight grunt of pain. Asami instantly regrets the decision and straightens up. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't even -"

Korra swoops Asami into a hug, turning in a circle. If they were alone, she would have kissed Asami, but with Mako standing a few inches away, she figured it wasn't the time.

Mako clears his throat and Korra puts Asami down. They both giggle as he talks, "So... Why are three dragons attacking Republic City?"

Asami shrugs, "Well... It's kind of a complicated story -"

Korra interrupts, pointing a finger at Mako. "One that we wouldn't have to share if YOU didn't interrupt me when I was helping the spirits move on."

"You're blaming me?"

"Well yeah -"

Asami moves in between the two, interrupting. "Guys! Can we focus on the issue at hand please?"

The two huff in agreement.

Korra looks to Mako, talking in a calm voice, "Are you alright to fight?"

Mako changes his stance, throwing a few punches into the air, "I think I can handle a few rounds."

"Then let's go beat up some dragons."

The three smile and walk side by side toward the portal. Mako looks to Asami, whispering, "I didn't realize you two were on a vacation all alone."

Korra, over-hearing the conversation, playfully punches Mako. "Not the time." Asami laughs.

Asami, Mako, and Korra depart the spirit world as a glint of golden light dances in the distance.


	25. Synchronicity...

Boulders of earth soar through the sky as Azure, Zhi, and Jian dodge the attacks. They circle back, attempting to plunge into the city and attack the buildings, only to be blown back by pesky humans dressed in yellow and red suits. The dragons roar in unison as other humans attempt to latch onto them with metal chains. They bat away all metal, but every now and then a human manages to climb on their backs for a few moments before getting thrown off again.

After another failed attempt to raid the city by the dragons, the Avatar, along with Asami and Mako, walk through the spirit portal.

"Mako, help me draw the dragons away from the city toward the bay." Korra orders. "Asami, did you -"

"I got Bolin and Lin to help create some channels for you to draw extra water from."

Korra looks to Asami fondly. "Thanks."

"Now get going."

"You'll be alright?" Korra questions.

"Of course. I'll inform Raiko on what's going on."

Their fingers touch briefly. "Make sure to yell at him for me -"

"Already planning on it."

Asami rushes away, leaving Mako and Korra behind, looking toward the battle happening in the sky.

"Let's go."

The two run toward the nearest building, using fire to help rocket themselves up the side of it. Korra reaches the top first, spotting Azure closest to her. Mako jumps to the top of the building right as Korra unleashes quick fire whips into the air. One hits Azure and he flips around to see Korra. Azure roars and charges for the Avatar.

Korra yells to Mako. "Follow as quick as you can and attack the others."

Mako charges up his lightning. "On it."

Korra creates another ball of air around herself and jumps off of the building, headed for the bay.

\---

Everyone who was fighting the spirits (Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, Lin and her police force, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo...) turn to see Korra shoot fire at the dragons. Seeing Korra makes their spirits ring with delight. She's alright. The moment passes quickly though as they watch her being chased by Azure and the other dragons. Tenzin is about to shout out orders to his airbenders when he notices Mako firing lighting at the other two dragons, sufficiently distracting them. He decides to follow his example then, directing everyone to focus on the other spirits while Korra handles the main one.

It seems that all benders in Republic City are united. Korra takes on Azure, hitting him with fire, earth, and air while the airbenders keep the other two dragons in close range for Bolin, Lin, and Mako to hit them with earth and fire. Few attacks miss the spirits as everyone fights in synchronicity and by the time that they reach the bay, the dragons are feeling the effects of battle. They hover closer to the ground and swerve less to avoid oncoming attacks.

With water to use, Korra stops using her air ball and instead creates a cyclone of water at her feet. She then fires thin streaks of ice water at Azure who hovers in front of her.

Normally Azure would avoid such blatant attacks, but with his energy draining, he falters and his tail becomes encased in ice. Korra smiles and pushes him toward land, making him crash into the pier surrounding the immense bay.

Mako and Bolin, in unison due to their long years of bending together, hit Zhi and Jian twice, grounding them next to the newly created channels. The airbenders land on the buildings around them, using air currents to keep the dragons down as they struggle to move. The bending brothers look to each other and smile before focusing again.

After encasing Azure in ice and earth, Korra moves and lands next to her friends.

"KOooOoRRAaaA!" Bolin yells, making Korra smile for a moment before she looks to the black and red spirits. She bends the water from the channels and successfully encases them in ice like their brother.

Korra looks to Bolin. "Hey Bolin. Thanks for the help."

"Oh please, after Kuvira, a bunch of dragons are a piece of cake."

Korra laughs before taking a deep breath. Her white eyes flash as she uses the frozen water on the dragon's tails to move all three together.

Azure cackles, "You think you've won Avatar?"

Korra replies calmly, "Please, just leave the city in peace."

With the dragons hovering together in the same area, Korra brings up strands of water from the channels, twisting them around the angry spirits. For a second, it looks as though it will work, but Azure knows better. He wouldn't be conquered by a repeated tactic.

In that moment, all three dragon's look to each other and start to blur. Their energies shift and the ice breaks around them. Korra lets go of the water that she was holding as she sees the spirits twist and entangle together, becoming one entity. She didn't think such large spirits could still join together, but she was wrong.

Before long, standing in front of Korra and all her friends, is an immense snake-like creature with three distinct heads.

\---

Asami barges through the barricaded doors of the city hall, avoiding the metal wires that attempt to capture her. Wu, who sits at the meeting table, screams.

Raiko stands, yelling at Asami, "What do you think you're doing in here?"

"Excuse me," Asami says, standing up and walking past the guards who reclaim their metal and close the door behind her. "Just thought you'd like to know what's happening exactly."

"I think I can see for myself that dragons are attacking my city Ms. Sato."

"And do you know why?"

From the shadows walks in Chief Lou, bowing to Asami as he goes, "Ms. Asami Sato."

Asami glares at Raine.

"Ms. Sato, this is my other contractor Mr. -"

"We've met."

Raiko feels the tension in the room. "Right, well he will be helping me on the new construction projects we have planned for Republic City."

Asami turns to Raiko, close to shouting, "These dragons are here because of your new construction projects."

"That's absurd. Chief Lou informed me that -"

"I don't care what he's informed you. You cannot build in the spirit world, especially without telling Korra first. How could you even -"

Raiko steadies himself. "It only seems fair that if spirits inhabit our world, then we should be able to live in theirs."

Asami breathes, trying to calm herself. She glances at Prince Wu for a moment, noting that he is eating fruit from his jacket like popcorn. She looks back to Raiko, about to plunge into the argument again, when a high pitched shriek echoes through the building. Wu jumps and huddles under the table as glass from the ceiling windows shatter.

The shriek stops suddenly and in the corner of her eye, Asami sees a golden shape dance by the building. She instantly recognizes the shape, knowing only one creature able to paint such beauty... Pinyin... But why was she here?

Needing answers and not wishing to argue with Raiko further, Asami sprints out of the office building, toward the bay.

Wu, who is still cowering under the table calls, "That dame sure is gorgeous when she's angry."

Everyone in the room silently agrees.


	26. Four heads to a body...

Korra stands still as she looks to the huge beast in front of her. The snake creature has one long tail that shifts and blurs while it moves. Its head is also comprised of the three dragons Azure, Zhi, and Jian. Korra can feel the tension in the air.

Azure's head dips down, looking straight to the stunned Avatar. "See young Avatar, I told you, you couldn't win."

"Don't count us out yet." Korra calls.

Responding to Korra's assurance, Team Avatar prepares themselves. Bolin hovers two boulders in front of him while Mako has fire already bursting from his palms. On the buildings, the airbenders prepare their stances and the air stills around them. Even Lin and her metal benders change their position, figuring out the best tactical route to attack.

All are about to fight when a high pitched shriek echoes through the city.

Korra looks around to locate the screeching as the others cover their ears. Windows shatter from every building.

Azure gasps, "No."

Korra sees the golden light first, noticing Pinyin dancing toward her. Her thoughts run together, wondering why such a beautiful creature would be here in Republic City.

Fearing the worst, Korra prepares herself. However, she is quickly surprised by the dragon as it stops shrieking and lands in front of them, guarding everyone from Azure and his brothers. Team Avatar is almost blinded by Pinyin's golden rays and Korra swears she hears Bolin whisper to Mako, "What's with all these dragons?"

"Hello sister." Azure calls.

Pinyin takes a firm step toward her brothers, growing larger as she speaks each word confidentially, "Azure, what do you think you're doing here?"

"The humans entered our world."

"So you do the same and come into theirs to destroy their city?"

"They built in our sacred lands -"

Pinyin shrieks again and the sound shakes her brothers to the core. Their forms shift and chang as they transform back to their original selves. The three dragons lower their shrinking bodies to Pinyin, clearly defeated.

"Being the appointed guardians of the spirit world does not entitle us to come into the material world and destroy their lands."

Each word strikes Azure like the elemental attacks, shrinking his spirit until he is the same size we initially met him when he captured Asami. Azure looks to Zhi and Jian before talking.

"Our sincerest apologies sister."

Pinyin calms her form, talking in a lower pitched voice, "Please leave the city, I will fix the issues on my own."

Azure, Zhi, and Jian faintly growl in resistance but after Pinyin positions her body to strike them, they shoot through the air like children running from their mother, dashing back through the spirit portal. Pinyin takes a moment to confirm that her brothers are gone before she shifts her own form. Golden light bursts from her and within a few seconds, her enormous dragon self is replaced by a little girl with gold eyes and red tattoos covering her entire body.

Korra and the Team Avatar stand in awe before Bolin yells, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Korra looks behind her to Bolin, smiling. She then spots Asami running through the crowd to her and they make eye contact.

Asami touches Bolin's shoulder before joining her companion's side. Korra breathes and takes a step toward the little girl.

"Hello," She says, uneasy. "I'm Avatar Korra and I'd like to personally thank you for helping us."

Pinyin smiles and walks to Korra, bowing. "It's a pleasure. Sorry my brothers are so dumb. I don't know what I'm going to do with them.

Everyone smiles then, relaxing as they realize the battle is over.


	27. Do you mind if we sit down...

Pinyin smiles at Korra, before talking in a small voice. "Well I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Right," Korra fumbles for words. "Well where should I start -"

Pinyin looks around to the others behind Korra, awkwardly standing. She laughs, turning back to the Avatar. "Do you mind if we sit down? I had a long journey here."

Korra nods, motioning to a dock a few feet away, "Yeah that sounds perfect."

Korra and Pinyin walk away, alleviating the awkwardness. 

Lin, who stands on the ground near Bolin and Mako, turns to her police force and motions toward the buildings. The metal benders instantly understand and they grapple their way up, joining the airbenders on the roof. 

Lin lands and walks over to Tenzin, "I'm heading back to Raiko to check on them while my force will be sent throughout the city to assist anyone in need."

"Right," Tenzin agrees. "You'll have the help of my airbenders as well."

They nod to each other and separate, going to their respected groups and announcing the next course of action. After a moment, both the police force and airbenders take off the roof, headed to help the citizens of Republic City.

With no orders themselves, Asami, Bolin, and Mako remain standing in the streets, watching Korra and Pinyin sit on the side of the pier. 

Bolin puts his arms around Asami and Mako, "Team Avatar saving the world again. Ya know, we should get paid or something."

Mako scoffs, "Whose gonna pay us?"

"I don't know, Raiko maybe? He seems to have a lot of money."

Asami laughs, "Not after he pays me to renovate the city."

"Oh oh! Very true... Hmmm," Bolin ponders. "Then you should pay us Asami!"

"What?"

Korra can hear her team laugh faintly in the background and she silently wishes she could go join them, until she remembers that she needs to focus on the beautiful dragon spirit sitting next to her. Her Avatar duties come first. Plus she can ask Bolin about the joke later.

Pinyin dangles her feet over the pier, looking out to the bay with a child's amazement. "I've always loved the look of water. So many colors dancing together." 

Korra smiles and bends a handful of water up toward them, spinning it slowly before flicking it with her wrist and making it spray back into the bay. The performance rewards Korra with an ecstatic Pinyin, grinning from ear to ear. Korra laughs, thinking how strange the spirit is for being such an innocent and adorable child, while also being a fierce dragon in another form. 

"Ha! Did you see all the colors Avatar?"

Korra chuckles, "Call me Korra, and yeah it was beautiful."

"Korra. Kooorraa. I like the name."

"And I can call you Pinyin?"

"That or Ling. I've been called either throughout my lifetimes."

"How old are you?"

"Hmm..." Pinyin looks to the endless water. "Centuries? Years? Not sure. I've lost count."

The two sit in silence for a moment before Korra talks, "I want you to know that I had no idea people were building in the spirit world. If I would have known, I would've -"

"I believe you, don't worry Korra." 

Korra breathes, "They didn't have any right to be there."

"They had some."

Korra turns to Pinyin who smiles. "I mean, that's why you kept the portals open right? To allow both worlds to coexist?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then we should work on that."

"How so?" Korra prompts.

"Well maybe not by building in each other's worlds as I don't think the spirits will ever be alright with that, but we should encourage the visitation between the two."

Korra repositions herself, "You're very different than your brothers. They wanted complete separation."

Pinyin chuckles, "I was captured several years ago. By some angry humans."

"What?"

"It all worked out. I was rescued by a lovely group of people and through that, I saw both the good and bad in people. But I don't think my brothers have ever forgiven the initial humans who trapped me."

"I'm so sorry Pinyin."

Pinyin stands. "Its not your fault Korra."

Korra follows her example while the girl continues to talk, "Let's just work on fixing the problems that we can."

"Well I can create a sort of memorial around the portal, allowing good energy to flow into the spirit world while also monitoring who enters and exit the portal."

"That sounds lovely, just remember to encourage the travel between the worlds. Everyone should be welcome." Pinyin bubbles. "And I'll also stay around the area to make sure no more dark spirits travel through or attack travelers."

Korra bows then and Pinyin reciprocates the gesture.

"Thank you Pinyin."

"It was lovely to meet you Korra."

The two turn to see an approaching Team Avatar. Bolin, Asami, and Mako stop a few feet away from Korra and the girl. Bolin kneels down to Pinyin's height, talking to her. "You are one awesome little girl."

Pinyin smiles. "Thank you handsome man."

She turns then, waving to the group. "I must be off. I'll see you soon Korra."

Everyone in the group waves and says "Goodbye!" in unison as Pinyin walks away, disappearing into the fading light. 

Bolin stands. "Did a dragon just call me handsome?"

Team Avatar laughs and Korra pulls them into a big group hug.

"I've missed you guys."

"It's only been a week." Mako replies.

"Still, can't I miss my best friends?"

Bolin tightens the hug. "You sure can!"

The sun sets behind the group of friends as Opal lands next to them, clearing her throat. 

The group separates and Bolin charges for Opal, swooping her into a hug. "Opal!"

"Hi Bolin. Ha! Can you put me down now?"

"Oh right."

Bolin plops his girlfriend down and she talks to the group, "Tenzin wanted me to let you know that there's going to be a big conference about everything in two hours... After Raiko calms down."

"Good," Korra replies. "Because I got a few things I need to say to that man." 

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder and they both relax. Korra smiles, looking back to her friends. "Well, what do we want to do for the next two hours?"

"Fight more dragons?" Bolin proposes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Mako replies.

Asami beams, moving closer to her friends, "It's decided then. Let's go out to eat. My treat."

Everyone cheers.

"Wait, what restaurants are going to be open after a huge dragon attack?" Bolin questions.

"Eh, I know a few that wouldn't let no pesky dragons shut them down." Asami replies confidentially. 

The group laughs and walks toward their city illuminated by the setting sun. 


	28. I need you so much closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, play the song Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie while reading this chapter. It's what I played while writing, and I think it fits the piece perfectly.

The night passed in a blur.

Asami was right, they found a wonderful little restaurant in the middle of the city that was completely open. Sure the owner was a little frantic from the dragon invasion, but he still managed to get his chefs to cook up some insanely good food.

The conversation at the dinner table mostly revolved around the dragons. Bolin would not let up about how awesome the whole fight was and he mentioned a couple of times how much he loved that Pinyin called him handsome. However, he stopped bragging about that little detail after getting a death glare from Opal who was not too fond of the idea that her man is admired by a dragon.

Asami and Korra sat together, hands interlocked the entire time. Korra wanted to take her away from it all and go back to the spirit world, but she knew that wouldn't be possible for a while, so she sighed with content at just having her close.

And thankfully since the conversation was solely about crazy spirits, the couple didn't get asked about their relationship, which Korra was still unsure about. Yes they did kiss a lot in the spirit world, but now that they were back, what did that mean for them? Were they official? Should they be going on dates now? Was she still allowed to kiss Asami?

With each thought, Korra became more and more nervous. Asami picked up on the change at dinner, but she didn't say anything. She figured it was just the upcoming meeting that Korra was thinking about.

And soon enough, their two hours were up. The group dispersed and Asami and Korra made their way to the city meeting hall where they were thrown into a **very** long meeting with a **very** angry Raiko.

However, Korra was ready for it all. She charged in and laid down the law. She explained why humans cannot build in the spirit world and how much of a mess Raiko and Raine caused because of it. She continued, telling everyone that we are to build a memorial around the spirit portal and about the restrictions for traveling to and from.

After a while, all parties settled and the President and Avatar came to a compromise as neither wanted another dragon attack on the city.

Asami mostly watched it all, chiming in when needed. She admired Korra's determination and negotiation skills, while ignoring the longing stares that she received from Chief Lou. Man, she thought, she was going to have to tell him that she was not interested. She only has eyes for one girl.

\---

The meeting concludes and everyone exits the hall. Wu yawns from his exhausting day of cowering and screaming, jumping into a private Satolimo immediately while Lin soars away using metal bending.

Asami and Korra follow Tenzin down the steps until he turns, putting his hand on Korra's shoulder. "I am so proud of you Korra."

"Thanks Tenzin." Korra replies sheepishly.

"You coming back to Air Temple Island with me?"

Korra stops dead in her tracks. Is she? She looks to Asami who expresses the same uneasiness. They weren't technically in a relationship were they? Did kissing mean that they were girlfriends? If they were girlfriends, did that mean that Korra should go home with Asami?

She was not sure, and the more time that she thought about it, the more unsure she became. She looks back to Tenzin, "Uh yeah. Just give me a second."

Tenzin nods and walks down the steep steps of the city hall, toward Oogie.

Korra and Asami turn to each other, nervous and unsure of their relationship. Before one talks to clear the confusion up, Raiko exits the building with two guards. He walks to the girls.

"Ill see you two bright and early tomorrow. I expect this plan of yours to work. I don't want any more spirit attacks. You understand?"

Asami speaks confidentially, "You can expect the best from Future Industries sir. Don't worry."

"That's what I like to hear."

Raiko walks down the steps and Korra clears her throat, "Right, well I better get going then. We got ourselves a busy day tomorrow."

Asami nods. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two smile and hug, but the contact doesn't settle their feelings. The minute that Korra walks away from her girl, she regrets her decision to leave, but it was too late. She was already getting on top of Oogie's back, waving goodbye to Asami.

I mean, it wasn't like she was saying goodbye to Asami forever. She was going to see her tomorrow morning, but she still felt like something was wrong.

Korra remains quiet the entire trip back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin excuses it, accounting it to a long day's battle, but he still worries.

Once landed, Korra jumps off Oogie and heads to her bedroom, shutting herself away with a single "Good Night" thrown to Tenzin.

Korra lays on her bed, feeling completely alone, like a part of herself was missing. How could she be so stupid, she thought. She needed to fix this. She needed to fix this now.

Having made up her mind, Korra grabs her staff, and takes off into the air.

\---

Asami enters her dark mansion alone. She can feel the cold seeping into her skin already, like Korra took all the heat with her when she left. Get yourself together, Asami thought, you will see her tomorrow. Don't be so ridiculous.

But even as she goes into her private room and prepares herself for bed, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing a part of herself.

She sighs, falling into bed, when she hears a faint tap on her window. Asami jumps out of bed to find Korra standing outside on the ledge of her window, smiling at her.

Asami's heart pounds in her eyes as she sprints to the window, opening it at much as she can. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't - I mean, I didn't want to leave you like I did."

Asami takes Korra's face in her hands and kisses her urgently. A small zap of electricity passes between them and before they know it, they are on Asami's bed, kissing and holding onto each other.

Korra breaks the kiss, talking in breathless gasps, "I was so nervous coming here."

Asami laughs, "Why? Did you think I would reject you or something?"

"I don't know -"

The two separate, if only a few inches from each other, so that they can talk.

"Korra, I love you." Asami rings in a crystal clear voice. "I have for a while, and I will always be there for you. No matter what."

Korra's whole body hums with delight. "I love you too."

The two dive into a countless amount of kisses, one right after another, until they are breathless on the bed. And after the electricity settles around them, they simply hold each other.

"So," Korra talks in a small voice. "Does this mean that we're in a relationship?"

Asami bursts into a fit of laughter, "Of course it does you silly Avatar!"

"Awesome."

Korra brings Asami in closer to her and they drift off into a blissful future together.


	29. Epilogue Part One (Wu's Abdication)

The next two months go by very quickly.

Asami and Korra are officially -secretly- a couple that does everything together, whenever possible. For the first month, they work exclusively on the creation of the memorial. Asami is in charge of actual building the project, while Korra helps guide the progress, paying attention to the spiritual needs for the area.

Pinyin visits often, keeping her word that she would assist the two. She keeps all dark spirits away which allows the construction to proceed very quickly.

Sadly Asami still has to deal with Chief Lou often as he is technically her equal in the project, but she does everything in her power to keep him in the office, doing busy work, while she is out in the field, making sure everything develops like Korra envisioned.

By the end of the two month project, the memorial is complete. Surrounding the area is a nice rock fence with a single guard post to monitor all who want to enter and exit the spirit portal. Inside the fence is a plentiful amount of gardens and ponds, allowing the area to express as much peace and tranquility as possible.

Korra thinks that its perfect, feeling at peace the minute she enters the park. Asami has done it.

\---

Once the project is complete, the two focus on their other assignments.

Wu is planning to abdicate that week as he is now prepared to take on the Earth Empire and fix Kuvira's mistakes, so Korra is busy in her meetings with him. Asami also focuses on her other assignments as she dives into business meeting after meeting to discuss and plan the reconstruction of Republic CIty.

The two see each other every other night (as it has become a tradition for Korra to sneak away from Air Temple Island to spend the night with Asami), but both are always so exhausted to really enjoy the other's company.

Realizing that they have become focused too much on work, Korra takes the initiative one morning to fix the problem.

"So Ms. Asami, do you have any plans for this Friday?"

Asami shots Korra a questioning look. She knew that they both had to be at Wu's abdication on Friday...

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh?" Korra stands, moving off of the ruffled bed to her girl, who stands in the bathroom applying her makeup. "Is that a fact?"

Korra inches close to Asami and touches her hips. She whispers into her ears, "And what do you have planned?"

Korra is rewarded with a quick shiver from Asami. She turns to Korra. "I believe that I'm going to Wu's party."

"And do you have a date to that?"

"Whatever are you implying Ms. Avatar?"

Asami teases Korra who takes a step back and clears her throat. "Well, if you'd have me, I would love to take you."

Asami knew what she meant. She was offering to go public. No more secrets.

Asami smiles, inching her way toward Korra. "I would love that."

Korra grins and turns away from Asami, walking back to the room and leaving Asami with slight whiplash.

"Cool. Pick you up at seven."

Asami is not having this. Korra can't flirt with her like that and then just walk away. She is Asami Sato, master of all flirting.

Asami charges toward her girl and Korra senses it, turning around just in time to catch her. They both fly and land on the bed, Asami's on top.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Korra laughs as Asami dips down into a long kiss.

\---

Friday comes quickly as both girls are nervous. Sure, they've held hands before and have been questioned extensively by Bolin who still is not over the fact that they are together, but this was a very public, very photographed event. There was no turning back after this.

Not like Asami or Korra wanted to turn back. They were already in too deep. They felt their love develop for each other every day, no matter if they wanted it to or not.

Asami stands in her bathroom, looking at her full length mirror as Korra zips up her dress. Korra wears a nice blue and white dress with her hair tied back, while Asami wears a scarlet red, silk gown.

Korra's fingers linger at Asami's back as she finishes zipping up the dress. "You look beautiful."

"You look snazzy as well."

Korra blushes, holding her hand out to Asami. "Ready?"

Asami nods and the two head out of the mansion and into a small black Satolimo that Korra requested.

They hold hands and enjoy the content silence of the ride. Only when they arrive at the formal event, does Asami question Korra, "You okay? We don't have to do this?"

"Please," Korra boasts. "If I can take down giant mecha robots and dragons, then I can handle this."

Asami nods, but she can still hear the slight worry in Korra's voice. I mean, its not like same sex couples were illegal or anything, they just weren't that common.

The Satolimo stops and the driver walks around, opening the door for them. Instantly cameras flash everywhere as every photographer wants to get a good picture of the Avatar and -

Korra and Asami exit the car, hand in hand, making the press go nuts. Flash bulbs go off every second and they surge toward the girls, trying to get an exclusive interview or confirmation of their relationship.

Korra stops in her tracks, frightened by all the press and lights, but Asami is confident. She wraps her arm through Korras, moving them toward the entrance.

"Ms. Sato, are you and the Avatar together?" "How long have you been a couple?" "Will this affect the reconstruction of Republic City?" "Is this why you two worked together on the Memorial Project?"

The questions are endless, but Asami raises her head high and moves through the masses, entering the grand hall.

Korra breathes once inside, "Thanks."

"No problem."

After the doors are closed behind them, and the press successfully tamed, the couple relax.

Wu is the first to greet them, "If I do say so myself, you two are looking mighty fine tonight. Could I possibly -"

"No." Korra replies, not wanting to know what ridiculous request Wu has in mind.

"Well fine then. Just enjoy MY party."

Asami replies gently, "We will. Thank you very much for the invitation Prince Wu."

"Eh, its just Wu now. And you're welcome."

Asami and Korra chuckle and move away from the used-to-be prince, finding their crew of friends. Bolin, who almost drops his drink after seeing Korra and Asami together, charges for them.

"Look at you guys!" Bolin yells. "I am so happy for you -"

He hugs them and Korra pats him on the back. "We know Bolin. You tell us every time you see us."

Bolin cries, "Don't try to contain my happiness. It cannot be contained."

"We aren't."

Opal comes from behind and pulls her man away from them, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. "Sorry about that, we ate some noodles before coming here."

"Ah," Korra replies, knowing what noodles does to her friend. "Its all good. We're used to it."

The night continues, and everyone enjoys themselves. The food is magnificent and the company is great. All their friends are there, including Tenzin's entire family that always manages to get into messes.

In the middle of the night, after Korra and Asami met with all important representatives, they turn to each other. Korra hears a fresh song drift through the hall and she offers her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Asami puts down her drink. "You may."

Korra takes Asami's hand and the two swoop off into the dance floor. A few couples stare, but they accept it after a minute as the couple looks so natural together. Despite Korra not being the best dancer, they manage to find their rhythm and they dance away the time, enjoying the other's presence.

Before they know it, several songs have passed, and people are starting to leave the dance floor, heading to the exit.

Korra notices first, and decides to interrupt their moment. "Hey, I think the party is almost over."

Asami opens her eyes, concluding the same thing. "Yeah, I guess your right." She sighs, "I just don't want to go back out there."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Asami looks down to her shorter companion to see a twinkle in her eye. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

"Follow me."

Korra pulls Asami away from the dance floor and into a side hallway. "Are we sneaking away to make out?"

Korra laughs, "Not exactly."

They continue through the building, going up a few flights of stairs before Korra stops at a closet door.

"You want to make out in a closet?"

"No," Korra scoffs. "Just wait."

She opens the closet, revealing her glider stashed inside. Korra grabs it, turning to Asami. "I wasn't sure how the night was going to go, so I brought an escape plan."

"You want to fly us out of here?"

"Well yeah -"

"Korra..."

Korra flicks her glider open and walks toward a window. "Just trust me, okay."

Asami sighs and walks toward the window. She looks down at the steep drop and back to Korra. "I know you've mastered all four elements and all, but that glider doesn't look like -"

Before Asami can finish her argument, Korra takes her hand and pulls Asami out of the window with her. They fall straight down and Asami lets out a slight scream, breaking her cool composure. Korra laughs and pulls Asami up on the glider with her, pushing air into its wings, and taking off through the night.

"Korra!"

"What? Didn't you fly through the air to attack dragons like two months ago? What's changed?"

"Well uh -"

"Hmm?"

"That was to save you. This is just sheer stupidity."

Korra laughs and moves the glider into the sky. After a minute, Asami calms down.

"See, we aren't dead."

Asami ignores the comment and looks at all the lights below her. Of course she's flown over Republic City before, but this was somehow different. Maybe seeing it with her girl on a small wooden glider changed her perspective.

Before long, Korra moves the air and they descend, headed for the tallest roof in the city. Asami's heels click against the ground as she lands, getting off of the glider. Korra flicks the glider and it turns back into her staff. She lands next to Asami, who looks stunning even after flying through the air.

"Wasn't that a cool escape plan?"

Asami takes Korra's face in her hands and the two kiss, fierce and urgent. Korra drops her staff and takes charge of the situation, catching Asami off guard. After a few moments, the two break away and Korra laughs. "Despite your assumptions, I didn't take you up here to just make out."

"Oh?" Asami teases.

"Well, okay maybe I partially did." Korra chuckles. "But I also wanted to show you the stars."

They both look up in unison and marvel at the sight before them. The night sky is filled with a brilliant amount of stars with an occasional comet here and then.

Korra suddenly walks over to the corner of the roof and Asami watches her pull out a nice big blanket that was stashed away, along with a few pillows. Asami smiles, thinking about how lucky she was. She didn't deserve a girl like Korra.

Korra unfolds the blanket and the two sit down, letting the silence envelop them as they stare off into the unknown darkness.

"This is perfect." Asami states. "Much better than dealing with the press again."

"I'm glad you like it. It always reminds me of home up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, the stars back at the south pole are so brilliant. And this is one of the best places to see them without leaving the city. Especially when all the lights are off."

Asami doesn't answer. Instead, she simply scoots closer to Korra and the two entangle. Korra finds her spot on Asami's chest.

"I love you." Korra sings.

"I love you too."


	30. Epilogue Part Two (Return to the Spirit World)

Nearing the portal, Asami and Korra hold hands. It has been two years since they initially entered the portal together, Korra thought. So much has changed.

The most amazing change was of course that Korra and Asami were now living together. After about of year of sneaking away to visit her girlfriend, Asami proposed getting an apartment together in the city. Korra jumped on the plan and soon enough they moved into the penthouse suite of an apartment complex that Asami built herself.

The enormous suite was a little excessive, but Korra didn't mind as it was customized perfectly for them. There was the master bedroom with a guest room, a workout area, and a studio/office space for Asami. However, that wasn't Korra's favorite spot. Since Asami knew that Korra loved to look at the stars, she designed an area on the roof where the two could lay and view the endless night sky. Korra loved it and Asami often found her there, looking to the heavens or meditating on important Avatar decisions.

Overall, the apartment was absolute perfection, allowing the two to always have a sanctuary to come home to after a long days work.

The girls didn't stay in Republic City for the whole two years though. With the Earth Kingdom being converted to the United Earth Kingdom with sovereign states and elected leaders, Korra traveled frequently. Asami would accompany her whenever possible, but there would be long stretches of time where the two couldn't see each other, making hand written letters the only remedy to their separation.

Besides their developing relationship, their friends lives also changed. Bolin and Opal decided to leave Republic City about a year ago to travel around with the airbenders, helping anyone in need. Thankfully, Bolin and Korra's paths intertwined often as both were traveling through the United Earth Kingdom. Although in Bolin's latest update, he wrote that he was planning to stay in Zaifu with Opal for a while to visit with the family. They decided that they needed a solid home for a bit and Korra and Asami were happy for him, even if that meant that they would see him less.

As for Mako, he remained in the body guard business, helping keep Wu safe as he visited each and every state in the United Earth Kingdom. He did his job, saving Wu's life several times from a few remaining Kuvira supporters and bandits. Their friendship grew, but with the Kingdom almost entirely sovereign now, Mako has been spending less time body guarding, and more time on his own, doing some detective work for Chief Bei Fong. He liked to protect public leaders, but the streets is where he felt most comfortable.

The rest of the gang was also doing well. Tenzin and his family was as healthy and strong as ever. Ikki and Kai received their air bending tattoos a few months ago and Meelo is close behind. Apparently, Tenzin will allow Meelo to get his tattoos as soon as he stops begging for them every single day, which Korra is doubtful will ever happen.

Asami catches Korra daydreaming. She leans into her companion and whispers in her ear, "You okay?"

Korra returns to the present. "Yeah, thanks."

The two climb the vines in the center of Memorial Park and they enter the spirit portal together, feeling the world around them shift and change.

They know that they've returned to the spirit world when they see green and orange spirits dance around them. The girls smile at the sight and descend into the lush meadow of purple flowers.

"So what were you thinking about?" Asami questions.

"Just how much has changed in the past two years." Korra's voice cracks a little and she breathes, pushing her nervousness away.

"Yeah, its been an intense two years." Asami reminisces. "I'm glad we decided to take another vacation."

"Me too."

They continue walking, but Korra slows. Her nerves were not going away and she couldn't stand it any longer. She lets go of Asami's hand and stops. Asami turns to Korra as a slight breeze passes through the meadow.

"What's wrong?"

Korra is momentarily frozen by Asami's beauty.

"Korra?"

Korra thaws and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a delicate blue necklace with a single pendant hanging from it. The pendant has waves etched into it and it sparkles in the light.

Asami's heart stops.

"Asami, I uh -" Korra losses her rehearsed words. She breathes. "Asami, will you be mine?"

Asami smiles and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small red box. She flips it open and inside lays a single gold band with gears carved into it.

Korra's heart stops.

"As long as you'll be mine."

"How did you -" Korra stammers.

Asami laughs and takes out the gold ring, moving toward Korra.

"I saw how nervous you were about this trip. I knew something special was going to happen, so I thought I would be prepared."

Korra instantly closes the gap between her and Asami and the two kiss, a nice, long, delicate kiss.

Asami makes the first move and takes Korra's ring finger. She slides the gold band on, to which Korra notices that the gears are slightly altered to look like waves. Korra smiles and moves behind Asami, gently clasping the pendant around her neck. Asami touches it, and feels its hand carved texture, noting that on the back has gear shapes etched into the stone.

The two embrace again and they feel complete. Warmth fills their bodies and around them, the spirit world buzzes to life. Blue and gold spirits dance in the distance and warm wind engulfs the girls.

Korra looks to her _fiancé_ , "Do you think Iroh and Ada will notice?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone will, even Teiboku."

Korra smiles and takes Asami's hand.

"You ready?" Korra asks.

"Lead the way Mrs. Sato."

They both laugh as they walk through the spirit world, blissfully content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a brief moment to thank everyone who has read this fiction and supported it. The story started out as a simple journey into the spirit world to visit Iroh and it transformed into something completely different. So thank you for your support as it encouraged me to continue to write and transform with the story.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my friend Took and my brother for reading this and editing it. I am originally a TV script writer, so this is a very different format for me to write stories in. 
> 
> Finally, if you are interested, I am planning on writing some one-offs that bridge the gap between this work and my new piece "The Nameless Outlaw", so if you'd like, you can read those. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading,  
> -Stephmiko


End file.
